Seth and Eliza
by Melissa00Anne
Summary: Eliza, friends with Leah Clearwater, where they met at the University of Wshington. Leah invites Eliza to go ice skating with her and her friends. There she meets Seth Clearwater. Set at christmas time. A light hearted fictional Story. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**I have totally fallen in love with Seth Clearwater !!! and this story just stumbled into my head........Please review and or offer suggestions, i will keep writing if i get enough people interested.....happy holidays xoxo **

**Seth POV**

I had woken up feeling uneasy, not in a bad way but in way that I was expecting something to happen tonight, I was uneasy with the fact that I didn't know what to expect. I swung my legs over my to small bed and wondered into the bathroom to take a shower. Whilst rinsing my hair I remembered that Quil had promised to take Claire to the ice skating rink in Port Angeles and had volunteered some of us to go along.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and proceeded to start shaving my face. My face and body was that of a 25 year old, yet I had only just turned 19, my hair had not been cut in a while so it was thick and slightly wavy and I stared at the faint scar that ran along the side of my torso, a reminder of my battle with Victoria and her newborns.

I walked out of the bathroom to the sound of Leah on the phone to one of her friends.

"Yeah well we are leaving at 6, so ill meet you there at 7" I heard her say.

Leah had come back home for the Christmas holidays, she was in her last year at the University of Washington, studying Nutrition. I thought that Leah looked so much happier now that she was at school and enjoying life, I knew that she had dated a few guys here and there, I knew she would always have a spot for Sam in her heart, I knew that Leah did still phase from time to time, so imprinting could still happen, but Lead tried her best not to let imprinting get the best of her.

Leah had ended her phone call and walked out of her room and I was half way across the hall into my own.

"Who was that?"

"Eliza, from School……her and some of our friends were going to Port Angeles tonight, so they are going to stop by the ice skating rink"

"Cool" I walked into my room closing the door and changing into some jeans and a sweat shirt

I worked with Brady at his Dad's carpentry business, this meant that I could work early in the morning to mid afternoon, get a few hours sleep in the afternoon and then run patrol for a few hours at night, today and the next few days were an exception, with Christmas and New Year coming up Sam was being a bit more lenient, so today I only had to work till mid afternoon and then fill in some time before heading to Port Angeles.

I walked out into the cold air heading to by Blue Chevy truck, she was my baby, I had saved up for years for this truck, working odd jobs and used some of my inheritance money to by her. Jake and Emmett had helped me fix the engine and put a new coat of paint on it.

I drove to the other side of town to help Brady lay new carpet on a new house that was being built. I hoped out of the car and grabbed my tool box out of the bed, remembering the day the family came over to see how the new house was going, the look on Brady's face as the eldest daughter walked in, Brady was never the same, Charlotte is her name, her mother is Quileute but had been living in Maine for the past 10 years and had been transferred back to La Push to be the new English teacher at the High School, Charlotte is 18 and in her last semester as a Senior, they have been dating now for a month, and Brady still hasn't gotten around to telling her he is a shape shifting Werewolf and that she was his imprint, he had said that he wanted to tell her at the right time.

I walked into the house and saw that Brady had already bought the new carpet into the living room and was measuring.

"Morning Seth, how's it going on this lovely morning?"

"By lovely, I hope you mean cold and wet" I snorted and put my tool kit down in the hallway

"Of course…….Charlie is coming tonight; she got the ok from her Dad"

"Great….did you pick up her Christmas present up yet?"

"Nah ill do it after work"

Brady had agonized for days on what to get Charlotte for Christmas, finally with the help of Emily and Rachel, Brady had decided to go with an a wooden jewelry box with what look like a wrought iron pattern on it, the pattern was of vines and leaves and on the lid was a wolf with a full moon he inside was lined with red satin material.

"_That's a bit unrealistic" Brady and said when he looked the jewelry box in the shop in Olympia_

"_Maybe so, but still it is beautiful and she will love it" Emily reassured Brady_

Brady and I worked for the rest of the day in peace, Brady talking on and off about Charlotte and then I talked about the plans for Christmas day, in two days time. The plan was to go to Emily's for a huge Christmas lunch and then sleep for the afternoon and then go to the Cullen's for a gathering, even though they would not being eating anything, they were still kind enough to put together a Christmas Party, as usual this year Alice would try and out do herself from last year.

The pack and the Cullen's had formed a close bond, it also helped that Jake was Nessie's imprint, we had all started to work as a team and formed a tight knit bond with them. Sam appreciated the talent the Cullen's had and in return the showed us the same respect. I always looked up to Edward, as well as Sam, however Edward was something different, he was the one I saw as someone I could talk to.

After lunch which should have fed 6 we put the finishing touched on the newly laid carpet. It was 2pm, Brady said he was going to head to Olympia and that he would meet me at Quil's house just before 6. I headed to my truck and sat in the driver's seat for a while, I was still unable the uncomfortable feeling the invaded my mind and stomach, something was going to happen but what that something was I had no idea and it was starting to annoy me.

­­­

Eliza POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Leah who I had made arrangements with to meet at the ice skating rink at 7; she was going with the brother and some of their friends. I was already heading to Port Angeles this afternoon for some last minute Christmas shopping with me sister Madison and our cousin, Ashley, and thought it would be fun to go ice skating.

I had met Leah at the University of Washington, Leah was in her last semester studying Nutrition, I was in my second last year, studying to become a Teacher, specializing in History, my elective for next semester was Native American History and was doing prac work at the local high school on the Quileute Reservation for a few weeks in April.

Leah and I first met when we joined a local book club, we found that he had similar interests, Books, Sports, Action Movies and the fact that our high school boyfriends and left us for someone else and were completely happy.

Like Leah we had dated guys from time to time, but nothing ever stuck, I was only just 20 and living life so I was not overly concerned that I had not yet found 'The One'.

Once I had finished my conversation with Leah I headed downstairs to find some food. I rubbed my forehead whilst rummaging through the pantry.

"Still got the headache Lize" Madison had come into the kitchen to refill her drink

"Yes and it is the third day in a row and no amount of Tylenol will help"

"That will be fun, to do Christmas shopping with crazy shoppers and having a headache at the same time"

"Oh and I just got off the phone with Leah and I said we would meet with her tonight, she and some friends are going to the skating rink, thought it might be fun" I found some bread and popped it into the toaster

"Who is she going there with?" Madison took a sip of her water

"Her brother and some of their friends"

"Yeah should be fun……what time are we leaving again?"

"Ash is coming at 2, I thought we could grab some dinner in between shopping at the ice rink"

"Sound's like a plan"

Shopping in Port Angeles at Christmas time was a nightmare, people everywhere, little children throwing tantrums, I loved it, I had taken another Tylenol, but still nothing eased the tension in my head. The three of us finished our shopping in record time and were now sitting in a small restaurant finishing off our meals when I noticed the time.

"We have to meet Leah in 15 minutes" Getting money out of wallet and putting it on the table.

Ashley and Madison did the same, putting our coats on and taking the 10 minute walk to the middle of town. We had not been walking for two minutes when snow started to float onto my Rose colored coat. We soon rounded the corner to the centre of town, the snow had started fall a little heavier, but not so it was a bother, the Christmas Tree which was at least 20 foot in height was standing next to the rink, it had its lights on and we could hear Christmas carols playing in the distance.

I started to look for Leah but the closer we got I still couldn't find her, I noticed the tension in my head was starting to fade away, the closer we got to the ice rink I could not see Leah all I could see were these men and a few girls who seemed much shorter and slender, however the men were all at least 6 foot tall or more, which russet colored skin, muscles and jet black hair, the group equaled to about 10 or more people

We got a bit closer when I heard someone call my name to the right hand side of me.

"Leah, there you are"

"Yeah I was just grabbing my beanie, I left it in the car" Leah enveloped me in a hug

"This is my sister, Madison and our cousin Ashley"

"Please to meet you both, come and meet my brother and friends"

Low and behold we made our way to the group of overly tall men, I should have known.

"Ladies, this is my friend, Eliza, her sister Madison and their cousin Ashley"

Hi and nice to meet you were exchanged, I scanned the group and taking in who each person was. Quil was there with Claire, who looked to be around 16 or 17 who looked much younger then Quil however I was one not to judge, Jared and his Fiancé Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, who turned out to be Jacob's sister, who was Nessa's new boyfriend, apparently they had only been dating for a few months, Brady and his partner Charlotte, but introduced herself as Charlie, Collin, Embry and Seth.

When my eyes locked with Seth's I felt the headache easing and a tugging feeling formed in the depths of my stomach, l felt I should go stand by him. I knew I was staring at him, but he was staring at me. I faintly heard Leah mutter something and the girls giggling but I didn't really pay attention, I was to busy gazing at the person. Seth. He looked to be about 6'5, wavy jet black hair, a five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw line, his dark brown eyes reminding me of melted chocolate, he was wearing dark jeans, and a black parker with a navy and black check scarf. He looked gorgeous and I wanted to know him better.

I was bought out of my trance by Leah handing me a pair of ice skates and told me to stop staring at her brother. Leah's brother, I had been staring at Leah's brother. I blushed at the thought and the fact that everyone else had noticed that the both of us had been staring at each other, however Seth did not seem embarrassed, at the most he smiled, which almost sent me over the edge of sanity and into the depths of insanity.

I grabbed the skates out of Leah's hands and walked past Seth and sat on an empty bench to put my skates on. I wasn't alone for along, I felt warmth invading my side and when I looked up Seth was sitting next to me.

"Hi, Eliza is it, Im Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother" He held his hand out

"Yeah Eliza Brooks…..yeah Leah has spoken about you before" I took his hand and felt the warmth radiating form his hand, even though the both of us were wearing gloves.

We sat their making small talk, whilst putting our skates on. I also noticed that my headache had ceased, and warm feeling settled into the pit of my stomach.

This was going to be an interesting night, but a good one, I could feel it.

**I know that Seth is shaving and all but in my mind he is not shape shifting as much so he is slowly getting older and as for his scar, sure shape shifters heal quickly, but i think a scar on Seth makes him manly and sexy ...........I was falling asleep when i thought of these so i just wanted to clear it up now before people questioned it........it has been Christmas for an hour and half YAY happy holidays peoples :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ZiGzAgGeRiLuVhIm, edwardlover93 and A Cullen Wannabe for your reviews, keep them coming !!!! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a wonderful New Years Eve !**

Eliza POV

I tried, gracefully to walk to the ice rink with ice skates on, unfortunately I tripped, thankfully my fallen was stopped by strong, warm arms. I knew who had caught me and when I looked up into his eyes and felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" His voice husky, yet smooth and inviting

"Im usually not such a klutz" Seth helped me regain my balance; Seth kept on arm wrapped around mine, proberly to stop me from falling again.

I stepped onto the ice and felt at home, I had been ice skating from such a young age so I could only hope that the butterflies that were dancing on my tummy would not cause me to embarrass myself further.

I had started to skate following the direction of everyone else, Seth's arms still wrapped around me, which should have felt odd, considering I had known him for a total of 20 minutes, instead it felt natural.

"You don't want to skate with your friends"

Who Madison and Ashley had befriended quite easily and quickly

"I see them everyday; it's about time I got a new friend"

"I feel privileged"

"No I do" Seth flashed me a winning smile and I almost tripped over my skates

Seth noticed my legs and feet wobbling and took his free arm and tucked it around the small of my back so I was trapped between his firm body and strong arms. _This is Leah's younger brother, yes but he is just so gorgeous and I have not felt an attraction like this in, well ever_.

"So how do you know Leah?"

"We belong to the same book club, and we had similar interests and the friendship took off from there"

"I thought I would never see the day where my sister would make friends easily"

"I guess it is because we have a lot in common"

"And what kinds of things would that be ……"

I stopped skating and leaned myself up against the wooden perimeter. Seth released his hold from my back and slid his other arm down to take a hold of my hand.

'Lots of things, Sports, books actions movies, and other stuff" I didn't want to mention that we both had the love of our lives dump us for someone else, Seth really didn't need to hear it.

"Action movies, my kind of girl" Seth gave an involuntary wink

"Your kind of girl" My heart thudded against my chest at Seth winking at me

"Most definitely"

Seth and I stood there for a while chatting and getting to know each other and at times we have a bit of a skate, it felt comfortable and I was displeased when Madison came up and interrupted our conversation.

"We have to go, Aunt Jenny has Ashley on curfew" I checked the time and it was 10

"Ill meet you and Ash at the car"

"Lize, I am not letting you walk back to the car by yourself"

"Ill walk her back to the car" Seth piped in

"Ill grab the car keys out of your hand bag then"

"Nice to have met you Seth, I hope to see you around"

"Same here Madison"

Madison gave me an appraising look and turned to walk back and say good bye to everyone and then headed back to the car with Ashley, I also noted that Collin was walking back with them, paying close attention to Ashley.

"Looks like my cousin has an admirer" I giggled and motioned towards the scene taking place

"Lucky him, but I am more interested in what is happening right here" _Cheesy much, yet disappointed as I did not want tonight to end_

I smiled at Seth's words grabbed his hand and skated back to the opened gate. Leah and her friends were all sitting around taking their skates off and replacing them with street shoes.

"I see you didn't fall over Seth" Leah spoke

"His feet or Eliza?" Quil interrupted, Claire swiped him across the head and scolded him

I blushed at Quil's torment, Seth just looked wickedly at me and then back at Quil.

"I don't have a problem with the latter" I was getting more embarrassed by the minute I had to break where this conversation was headed, unfortunately with Seth walking me back to my car, it was only the beginning.

"Leah, I have to take off, I have to get Ashley home" Seth left my side to go chat to Quil and Embry

"That's fine, hey if you're not busy tomorrow night you should come over, we are having a small Christmas get together at our house, bring Madison and Ashley if you want"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Fabulous, come round say 6….oh and Madison told me Seth is walking you back to your car"

"Yeah, I know he is your brother and all, I just…." Concern lacing my voice at Leah's reaction to me and Seth

"It's alright, under past circumstances I would have been bothered, but Iam happy it's you and not someone else" I had no idea what she meant by that, did she think Seth and I were going to live happily ever after

I said good bye to everyone else and waited on the outer circle for Seth.

"Don't attack her in a dark alley" Embry quipped at our retreating backs

"Your just jealous Embers" Seth chuckled as he slung his arm over my shoulders, I though I heard a low growl

"Jealous?" Why would Embry be jealous

"Yeah because he hasn't found someone to put up with him"

We walked for a few minutes before Seth broke the silence.

"So, I hear that you're going to come over for Christmas Eve"

"How did you hear about that, Leah and I spoke about it and we were a few feet away?"

"Let's just say I have sensitive hearing"

"Well now I know to keep certain thoughts to myself" the flirtatious tone coming through in my voice

"What kind of thoughts" I looked up at Seth who had a mischievous look in his eyes

"Hmmm wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, yes I would"

"Bad luck for now, we are at my car"

Collin was standing on the other side of the car leaning into the back window, assuming he was talking to Ashley and Madison was sitting in the passenger seat.

"So ill guess ill see you tomorrow night then" Seth turned to face me taking my hands is his

"Unless I get a better offer" Seth looked hurt at that comment but recovered quickly

"Highly unlikely, you wont be able to keep away from me" His tone playful

"Sure of yourself aren't you"

"Only when it comes to you"

I shook my head at him and opened the car door and jumped in.

"Good night, Seth"

"What no good night kiss" Seth jutted out his lower lip and gave me puppy dog eyes

"Wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea"

"More like the right idea" I really had to stop flushing bright red at Seth's one line remarks

I needed to stop this and leave; I closed the door shut, seeing Seth with a smirk on his face

"Collin move, Ashley will see you tomorrow at the Christmas party" My tone a little to harsh, only because Seth was pushing the right buttons and as much as I like to flirt a little, I was prepared to completely let my guard down.

Collin backed away, not before giving Ashley a peck on the cheek. I turned the ignition and merged into the ongoing traffic. Ashley's phone went off.

"Brady?" Madison asked Ashley only squealed in response, and from then on every few minutes Ashley's phone went off again and again and again. Half an hour later I pulled into Ashley's driveway, as she was getting out we made plans for me to pick her up tomorrow night. As we were pulling out of the driveway my own phone went off, I asked Madison to get my phone out.

"You have a text message, but its an unknown message"

"What does it say?"

"_Hey Eliza, Its Seth, I stole your number out of Leah's phone. I really enjoyed meeting you and Ill be waiting under the mistletoe tomorrow night" _

"Oh, how sweet, I like him, he is really nice" Madison gushed meanwhile I thought _Cheesy much _

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you meet him under the mistletoe?" I retorted

"No, no, he is interested in you!......do you want me to text him back"

"Yeah just say……_Hi Cheeky, I look forward to seeing you stranded under the mistletoe xx"" _

"Geez Lize, harsh much"

"I know but I like keeping him on his toes"

Madison sent the text and the only sound for the rest of the trip was the songs playing on the radio. I thought of Seth the whole way, he was cheeky, he had a good sturdy job, a sexy grin, and chocolate colored eyes and even though he was wearing clothes I knew that underneath he had the body of a Greek Adonis, perfectly chiseled and sculpt, at least that was what I wished.

I was on auto and hadn't realized that I had pulled up into our driveway and stood still whilst the car was still running, and my stupid headache was coming back, great!

"Lize, you going to sit here all night or are you coming inside" Madison waved her hand in front of my face breaking my trance

"Huh….oh right"

"Someone has Seth on the brain"

"Shut it Mads"

I lay in bed thinking, mostly about Seth, ok it was all about Seth, how much I liked him, not loved him but liked him, and how much I liked having him near me, at the moment I felt so cold and alone and actually looked forward to seeing him tomorrow night, maybe I will meet him under the mistletoe. I drifted to sleep, thinking of Seth.

I dreamt of an oversized werewolf chasing me across the beach, I wasn't scared, I was laughing. The wolf, which was Tan in color, had caught up to me and knocked me to the ground. I rolled over to see the animal standing over me, and then licked me from my chin up the side of my face to my hairline.

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm going off it read 8:00 am, time to get up and go to work, and only 10 hours till I see Seth. _Heaven help me. _

_**Hope you liked the chapter, next one will be posted a few days after NYE xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you all for your reviews and the fact that you have Seth and Eliza on your story alert, I am very happy about that, but one thing I am not happy about is the prospect of Taylor Lautner being replaced as Jacob Black, I am against it, there maybe some of you that are all for it, that is your opinion and this is mine, i love having Taylor portray Jacob Black, i saw Twilight 5 times, because Jake is my favourite character ( next to Seth ....) so that it was my little rant for the day, and my bestie is actually moving to Seattle on Monday to become and Au Pair, so I am going to fly there and we are going to do our own little Twilight road trip! Anywho enought blabbing from me...**

**Enjoy the Chapter, reviews are appreciated, and construcive critisism is welcome.**

**S****ETH POV**

I sat on the couch stuffing my mouth with the second bag of chips, Embry who joined me on this snowy day was on to his third, I had to admit that we did eat anything in sight. We were watching a movie that involved a lot of things being blown up and people being shot at, it was great!. However I was getting getting impatient, it was 11am and the Christmas Eve party was not to start for another 7 hours, which meant not another 7 hours till I was to see Eliza, my beautiful Eliza.

I had flipped through Leah's cell phone last night to get Eliza's phone number, it turned out that she can be just as feisty as me, heaven help her, or should it be the other way round. I was hoping to make it through the day without texting her, making sure I kept her on her toes, but also for me, I didn't want to seem too eager.

The movie must have finished but I stayed staring at the screen, remembering Eliza, her beautiful chestnut colored hair that had flowed over her shoulders and hung to the middle of her back, her stunning blue eyes, and the dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks or her skin that looked soft and smooth and they way she smiled, just her smile alone would may a bad day better, I went on thinking how much I wanted to get acquainted with her, wanting to know what made her angry, what made her laugh and what I wanted to do the most was memorize each curve and hollows of her body, I am only human and a raging hormonal teenager.

I felt a slap on the back of my head, I knew it was Embry bring me back to the real world.

"She really has made you loose the plot?" Embry grumbled, I knew it was because this meant that he was one of a few pack members left to imprint, Embry wanted to feel what we, who had imprinted felt.

"She has, these feelings I have for her are like none other, its amazing times 1000 plus a bit more"

"Get that goofy grin off your face, or ill wipe it off for you"

I stood up and grabbed the empty packets of chips and shoved them in the garbage bin in the kitchen.

"Sooner or later your time will come" I learned on the kitchen bench looking at Embry who was still sitting in on the couch

"I just wish later would come a hell of a lot sooner"

"You never know, Kim has her cousins from Seattle coming down for New Year"

"Yeah maybe" that seemed to cheer Embry up a little

"Perhaps if you don't think about it, you will stumble across it" I grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and threw one at Embry who chugged it down in 3 massive gulps.

A few minutes later Mom walked through the door with grocery bags in her hands.

"Oh good, you two can get the rest of the bags out of the car" Sue placed the bags in her hands on the kitchen bench and started to unpack.

Between the two of us, Embry and I carried 4 bags of groceries each; all was filled with food for tonight.

"Mom you do realize that this will not feed all of us?" Walking back into the kitchen and putting the bags on the bench

"I know, Emily is coming with the rest of the food……ah speak of the devil"

Emily walked in carrying some bags and Embry and I went to Emily's car to get even more bags of food and drink.

"Now the both of you skedaddle, we have a lot to do for tonight" Mom ushered us out of the kitchen

"You can go to our house; Sam is there with Quil and Jake"

Embry and I walked the whole 5 minutes to Sam and Emily's house; we walked in to find them all sitting on the couch yelling abuse at the football match and eating hot dogs and drinking cans of soda.

"Your wife and my mother kicked me and Embry out my house" I tried to sound angry but it came out with a smirk on my face

"You will appreciate it when you get to eat the fantastic food" Sam grinning at me "Now sit down and abuse the ref with us"

I found a spot on the floor, and tried to pay attention to the game, all I did was memorize again what I knew about Eliza. I knew that she like sports, action movies, books and that she was studying to become a History Teacher and lucky for me she was doing some prac work at the La Push Reservation School for a few weeks in April. The guys must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention to the game because I suddenly felt that familiar smack across the head, this time it was from Jake.

"You do realize that you were exactly the same when you imprinted on Ness"

"I know, but you and everyone else gave me grief so I am just giving it back, twice a hard"

"Lucky me"

"You should be"

Just then Brady walked in with Charlotte, Brady looking a bit grim and Charlotte looked confused and slightly scared.

"Hey Brady……Charlie" Jake called over the sound of the TV

"Hey guys……um Sam, could we talk to you for a moment? Outside….."

"Yeah sure" Sam got up and walked over to the couple that were standing at the door, the three of them then made their way to the side of the house

The four of us had a fair idea of what was going on, Brady had finally got the courage to tell Charlotte about us being Shape Shifter Werewolves and Charlotte being his imprint and Charlie needed proof. Jake got up from the couch and walked to the back door, just to make sure things went smoothly, the rest of us started at Jake, waiting for something to happen.

"Charlie is cool, she won't freak out"

"Well Claire is cool and remember how she freaked out" Quil piped up

"She was only freaked because it was kept from her for so long" Jake shot back reminding Quil how Claire would not speak to him for a week, not because he was a Shape shifter but because he kept it from her for so long

"Longest week of my life" Shoving another hot dog in his mouth

"Longest week of our lives having to have you and your crying in our heads for a week" Embry retorted also beating Quil by shoving two hot dogs in his mouth, now I understood why the girls thought we ate like pigs, because seeing Embry shove two hot dogs in his mouth was nasty.

"Maybe this is why you have not found your imprint Embers, because you still need to learn manners" Quil fought back

"What, I eat like the rest of you"

I must make sure I don't eat like Embry, so I would not put off Eliza.

"They are coming back; Charlie still looks a little but shocked but not as much" Jake told us as he walked back to the couch

When Charlotte walked through the door I could see from the corner of my eye that she looked nervous, which I guess is understandable, I only hoped that when i would tell Eliza, she would not freak out completely. Brady grabbed a seat from the kitchen and carried it into the lounge area to watch the game, dragging Charlotte into his lap.

"Soooo this is awkward" Embry always knowing how to make an awkward silence even worse

Jake's booming laugh filled the air, Charlotte seemed to relax slightly, and we all had a bit of a chuckle.

"Shit, what's the time?" Jake looked around frantically for his cell phone

"It is about 1, why?" Quil answered Jake

"I have to meet Nessa at her house, Alice kidnapped her to do some shopping, ok bye ladies see you later tonight"

1pm………..5 more hours to go….my fingers were itching to text her……..

**

* * *

**

**ELIZA POV**

I had only a few more hours at work, but it felt that these past few hours had dragged on forever and thought that 4pm would never come. I worked part time at one of the Cafes in Forks and I hated my job more then ever today, because all I wanted to do was go home get ready and head out to La Push and see Seth.

At every break I got I looked at my phone to see if I had received a text or a missed phone call, but nothing, that cheeky Seth, proberly trying not to be an eager beaver, especially after the way he sounded last night, still a text message would have kept me get through the next couple of hours.

Bugger it I thought, I was now on a 15 minute break sitting on the park bench across the road from the Cafe, I bit the bullet and sent him a text.

_Hope you are having a great day, just like me _- I had taken a sip of my water when I felt the vibration of my phone

_When you say great do you mean, counting down the minutes till you see me under the mistletoe_

_Please, I am only going to night see Leah and because Ash is in lust for your friend, you are an added bonus_

_Are you saying you aren't in Lust for me, I am totally wounded, I may never recover_

_I would offer you a band aid, however I have run out, guess your wound will never recover, I have to get back to work now, see so you in a couple of hours_

_Have fun, even if you aren't I am here waiting for the time you grace me with your presence_

Seth was a character and a half, this friendship that was evolving between us was the most easiest and natural thing. I admit that there was apart of me hoping for more from Seth, I had never felt so compelled to spend my time with to anyone except for Seth. I noticed on my watch that I was to get back to work, only two more hours.

My last two hours was going through the information I had on Mr. Clearwater. He was 19 almost 20, that age was not bad, I was only a few months older then him, he worked with Brady as a carpenter for Brady's Dad, he lived with his Mom and Leah, when she was not at University, in La Push, where he was born and bred, unfortunately his Father past away a few years ago, I already this from meeting Leah, and knew that Seth blamed himself, and when Seth did mention Mr Clearwater's passing, I gave my condolences, but did not press the issue. Seth to liked action movies and was into sport mostly Football and Ice Hockey.

As soon as 4pm striked the clock I was out of there and in my car driving the winding road to my house on the outer skirts of Forks. I walked into my house to find Madison in the kitchen painting her nails and already dressed for tonight in black flat boots over dark denim jeans with a purple and black striped sweater.

"Ash rang, she is coming here, cause Aunt Jenny and Uncle Dave are coming here for dinner"

"Cool, means more time to get ready, speaking of which, I need your sisterly advice on what I need to wear tonight"

While Madi rummaged through my closet, I jumped into the shower and washed my hair twice, and scrubbed and polished my body. Once I was dry I lathered on moisturizer and sprayed on some Jasmine perfume I dragged on some track pants and a t-shirt and used the hairdryer to dry my hair and once I was satisfied with my hair I walked into my bedroom to find Madi still searching through my closet, I was thankful for Madi when it came to a situation where I had to pick the perfect clothes. Whilst Madi was putting clothes on my bed, I put on some make up, minimal but noticeable paying particular attention to my eyes, my favorite feature.

"OK, this is what I have, what do you think" Madi stepped back from my bed to show me what she had laid out.

A pair grey suede ballet flats, paired with skinny black jeans with a black cotton turtle neck, over the top of that was my favorite knee length grey cardigan and for a finishing touch my black and grey check scarf and my silver locket, the locket was in the shape of heart that was the size of half my palm. My sister came through with goods again and Madi was satisfied with how I was dressed.

"You really like this Seth guy don't you"

"I am trying my hardest not to fall over the edge, but I am certain it will end that way"

"I may not know him to well, but I noticed how he looked at you, and I think he has already fallen over the edge"

Our sisterly heart to heart was cut off with Ashley walking through the door, my 18 year old cousin looked stunning, in black ballet shoes, black stockings and a blood red long sleeved tunic, her long blonde hair tied back in a pony, and her green eyes looked stunning with her smoky eyes.

"I think Collin may have a brain aneurysm when he sees you" Madi appraising Ashley

"Good that was what I was hoping for, but please don't mention Collin to my parents, they don't know about him yet" I hesitated, I never liked to keep things hidden from people but agreed

"Ok ladies, we are running a bit late so we better head off"

I grabbed my hand bag and Raspberry colored winter coat; I took one last look at myself before walking downstairs to find my parents and my Aunt and Uncle at the dinner table. I greeted my Uncle and Aunt.

"Ok Mom, Dad we are heading off, ill be home around 11, and Ill drop Ash home"

"Be careful driving, and have fun" I nodded to my Dad understanding at what he was saying

The three of us getting into the car and driving off to a place where there would be lots of food, music, laughter and fingers crossed a gorgeous boy standing under some mistletoe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got my heartbroken yesterday by a man who had been my love on and off for 8 years , and i wanted to throw the happy couple (Seth and Eliza) out the window but i have written the chapter as i promised, and i hope you like it, if you have any suggestions or direction i welome it :) **

**I don't own any characters, that would be Stephenie Meyer, however i do own Eliza and Madison Brooks and Ashley Matthews **

I followed Madi and Ashley through the front door of the two storey white house that belonged to Sue Clearwater putting our handbags and winter coats on one of the many coat hooks. We walked down the hallway that opened up into the lounge room, where the party was already in full swing.

Leah was the first to notice our presence, who pointed Ashley in the direction of Collin. Whilst Leah was doing this I skimmed the room looking for the cheeky grin.

"He isn't here" Leah whispered into my ear

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Trying to play innocence

"Ha, could have fooled me, he had to go get more soda"

Leah went off to go help Sue in the kitchen, Madi and I went to the dining room table that was situated in front of a double gazed door, that I assumed backed onto the backyard the table had plates and platters of food. The food was delicious; Emily and Sue were fabulous cooks. Rachel and Kim walked up to me and Madi and started chatting away like we were old friends. Apparently the plan for tomorrow was a huge Christmas lunch at Emily's house and then a gathering at the Cullen's house in the evening, the Cullen family lived on the outskirts of Forks, I was invited to both, unfortunately I could not attend Christmas lunch because I had my own Christmas lunch plans, Emily sais she would arrange for Seth to come pick me up and take me to the gathering at the Cullen's.

I was to busy talking with Kim and Rachel, that I was not aware that Seth had returned from his soda mission and had sauntered up to me and placed his lips near my ear.

"Santa got my letter" He whispered, his voice husky and laced with want and need

I saw Rachel and Kim giggle and retreat to Paul and Jared. I turned to face and embrace myself from the man who would be the death of me.

"Is that so?.....and what did you request from Santa?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried my best to glare at him, knowing it would fail

Seth leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine, I could feel the heat radiating from him which was quiet warm, yet it was comforting. "I asked for you" A series tone escaping from his lips.

"You only get what you ask for if you have been a good boy"

"Oh but I have" Seth laced his arms around my back, his forehead still pressed against mine

"I beg to differ"

I ducked under his arms and walked to offer my help to Sue in the kitchen, Seth did not follow, and I saw that he walked over to Sam and Jake.

Along with Leah, I grabbed some platters and offered them to the people in the living and dining area, the boys I noticed grabbed at least 4 or 5 of each entrée, whilst taking quick glances at Seth, I approved of his clothing attire, Brown dress shoes, with well fitted dark jeans, he wore a light blue sweater, with a white t-shirt underneath, the epitome of sexy. When I reached Seth, Sam and Jake, Seth smiled politely took a napkin and some food, said thank you and that was it, no smart remarks, no wink, but he did give me a cheeky grin, which sent my heart a flutter.

What Leah and I were serving were entrées, the main meals were yet to come. When I had walked back into the kitchen with the empty platters, I saw that Seth, Sam and Jake had cleared the dining room table and positioned it in the middle of the lounge room and had started to put chairs around the table. I saw that Sue had opened the oven door and saw two massive Turkeys that had been baking, simultaneously I saw Emily and Sam carry roasted Chicken on plates, followed my Jared, Paul and Collin who were each carrying either a Turkey or Chicken.

Leah then started grabbing salads and spreads from the fridge and also from a corner on the kitchen bench and started passing them to Rachel, Kim and myself. Plates, cutlery and napkins were passed to Ashley, Madi and Charlie. The table was set in minutes; I was looking at the atmosphere when I felt a warm hand slide into mine, one that fitted nice and cozy into this warm palm.

"Your sitting next to me"

"Is that a command"

"Not exactly, think of it more as a request"

"Well then I think it would be rude of me to turn down your request"

I followed Seth to sit at the table, Ashley and Collin were sitting opposite me and Madi who had made friends with Nessie was sitting with her and Jake at the other end of the table, once everyone was seated, all the guys looked liked they were foaming at the mouth, I turned to Seth it looked he was trying hard to contain himself. Apparently the rule was, all the women were to serve themselves first, and once that was done it was everyman for themselves. The men made fast work of the remaining plates of food. I thought I heard growling and I even heard Paul and Jake fight over the last chicken drumstick.

The atmosphere was wonderful and warm, I had noticed that all the men in the room were quite warm, however I had no answer for it. Instead I focused on the now and what was happening around me. I ate slowly savoring every mouthful of yummy food, I was also aware of the large warm hand that had found its way to my thigh, I had only known Seth for around 24 hours and this position felt natural and comfortable.

Seth looked like he had eaten for 5 people and still looked hungry. After the main meal food had been polished off and removed dessert was bought out, plate up on plate of plum pudding, Christmas cake and tarts were bought out and again the women were allowed first serving, and again the men made easy work of the dessert.

I helped clear the plates whilst some of the guys cleared the chairs to the outskirts of the room and moved the table into the dining room. I helped Leah and Kim wash and dry and when we had finished I turned around to the groups of people that were talking, yet I could not find Seth.

"Do you know where Seth is?" I asked Leah

"No idea where he is" A smile playing on her lips, I felt lost not really sure what to do.

I found Ashley and Madi standing with Collin, Brady and Charlie, we stood there for a few minutes and then I saw Seth walk from the hallway out into the lounge room, his eyes locked on mine, I gave him a small smile and he walked over to us, sliding his arm around my waist.

"Where did you go to?"

"Missed me did you?" Grinning down at me

"Hmmm, something like that"

"Just had to run some things back to Sam and Emily's house"

Seth looked hard at Collin, as if he was trying get Collin to read his mind, for a few minutes they looked at each other and then it was as if a light bulb lit in Collins brain.

"You know what, why don't we go outside and see the Christmas lights" Collin called over the groups of chatter

Collin grabbed Ashley's hand and the rest of them followed outside, I took Seth's hand and started to follow everyone else, but was pulled back slightly, due to the anchor that was Seth.

"Aren't we going to go see the Christmas Lights?"

"No yet….Do you not remember what I told you last night?"

"Refresh my memory"

"I promised you I would be standing under the mistletoe" Seth looked up

Hanging on the ceiling was some a sprig of fresh mistletoe

"So you did"

Seth took his hands on mine and look at me as if he was trying to communicate something with his eyes, his eyes looked intense but I did not want to look away from them.

"May I?" Was he asking to kiss me, all I could do was nod

Seth leaned his head down while I slightly tilted my chin up; he barely touched my lips, but the heat and want radiated from his soft and inviting lips, all of a sudden I wanted to loose myself in Seth, to feel his firm chest against me, to feel his soft, inviting lips on mine. I involuntarily reached my arms to wrap around his neck, to move myself closer to him, that was all the encouragement Seth needed before he captured his lips with mine.

I had definitely had gone over the edge of sanity when I touched Seth's lips, he dragged his tongue across my bottom lip and then began to nibble on it, I suddenly felt his tongue demand access from my closed lips, which I granted him without hesitation. Seth had began drawing slow circles along my lower back, all these wonderful sensations caused me to give an involuntary moan, which seemed to please Seth as he smiled against my lips. All too soon the kiss ended, my mind foggy and I had no idea what to do, especially when you just received the kiss which would cause butterflies to flutter in your stomach every time you thought about it.

"Wow" He whispered, still drawing circles on my back

"My thoughts exactly" As I slid my hands down his arms, and felt the tight muscles that were his arms

I heard running foot steps come from the hallway, breaking the moment that Seth and I shared.

"We have to go its 10:30"

"Ok Madi, ill be out in a second" Madi gave me a sympathetic smile and walked back towards the front entrance

"Great, we get a few minutes of joy and now you have to leave me" Sadness filled his eyes

"Ill be seeing you tomorrow…actually Emily says that you are picking me up tomorrow to take me to some gathering, at the um Cullen's house"

"Yeah, ill pick you up around 6:30, I am sure that Ashley will becoming, but bring Madi she seems to get along well with everyone"

I reluctantly grabbed my winter coat and handbag off the hook in the hallway and slipped my hand into Seth's as we walked down the front steps of his house to the group that were looking at the Clearwater's Christmas lights. I took a few minutes to look at the wonderful light display.

"I did most of the work, with a little help from Leah" Leah must have heard and glared at Seth

"Ok maybe half and half" That earned Seth and appreciative smile from Leah

Seth and Collin walked us to my car, Seth and I bid farewell with a chaste kiss on the lips, yet it was not satisfying for neither of us I could tell that neither Collin nor Ashley did not want to say goodbye. We all got in the car and drove off; I could see in my rearview mirror that the two guys still stood on the middle of the road watching us drive off.

I felt sad the whole way home, my headache erupting, all I wanted to do was drive back and dive into Seth's comforting arms.

I was falling head over heels in love with Seth Clearwater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those for those lovely kind words of support, unfortunately love is never easy, but i am solidering on :)**

**I have been thinking about Madison, i think she needs someone in her life but not necessarily a werewolf, prehaps a brother of Kim's?????? or Emily, she can prehaps meet him at New Years Eve?????? Let me know what you think, after all i am writing this story for you people out there!!**

I sat on the floor surrounded by my family opening the last of my Christmas presents, I received a photo album and candles from Madi, Clothes, CD's and Make up from Mom and Dad and a new pair of pajamas with a pair of slippers from Grandma and Pop, and some other nick and naks from my Aunt and Uncle, my cousins Ashley and her older twin brothers Levi and Jai gave me some DVD's and a book on Quileute Legends, which they thought would come in handy for when I went to do work prac at La Push.

Christmas morning with the family had been wonderful, it was snowing outside and the fire was crackling in the lounge room, I had opened the last of my stocking fillers when my Mom came to stand in front of me with a silver box with a red ribbon tied around it in her hand.

"It is for you it has your name on the card" My Mom passed me the silver box.

"Thanks" I took the small box and read the card

_I hope every time you look at this you think of me. Merry Christmas_

_Always yours, Seth. _

I opened the lid and found something wrapped in cotton wool, it was a beautiful glass ornament in the shape of a wolf. I don't know why he would think a wolf would make me think of him, but the ornament was stunning, the best Christmas present by far, I had to thank him immediately. I took the glass ornament and walked upstairs to my room, I placed the ornament on my bedside table and grabbed my phone and dialed Seth's number, it barely rang twice before I heard his voice at the other end of the line.

"Merry Christmas Eiza"

"Merry Christmas to you to, and I should also say thank you for my present"

"Do you like it?" Worry in his voice for fear I would not like it

"Like it, I love it...I have it sitting on my bedside table…I am just sorry that I didn't get you a present"

"It is ok, there is plenty of ways to make up for it" I could hear the suggestiveness in his voice

"Don't count your chickens just yet"

"Hmmmm ill give it a few more days but then I know you will begging"

"You know what maybe I won't come tonight, I think ill make plans with Madi and even Ash…"

"Wait….no I am sorry, totally being a jerk, please still come tonight" Seth's voice was pleading

"Who's begging now?"

"Me, I promise ill be good…..you have to understand I have grown of with guys like Embry and Paul, some of the things they say have rubbed off on me, I will be on my best behavior"

"Totally forgiven"

"Ok, do you need my address?"

"Nah, ill be fine………"

"Hang on a sec……how did your present get into my house, and when did you get it….."

"Oh um, well you see…..I bought the present after I walked you to your car the night we met at the ice skating rink, and then well last night I got your address from Leah and drove to your house and explained to you Mom that I wanted you to get the present this morning"

"You keep on surprising me Seth"

"Well there with me around you will live a life full of surprises" Hesitation in his voice

"Your lucky then that I like surprises"

"Thank you, I have to go now, we are heading out to Sam and Emily's now, but ill see you soon"

"Alright then well say 'Hi and Merry Christmas and ill see them all tonight' "

"I will bye"

I hung and suddenly felt very alone knowing that everyone was going to Sam and Emily's, not that I didn't love my family, I just wished to be where Seth was. Ashley and Madi walked into my room, Ashley looked all stary eyed, apparently having just gotten off the phone with Collin, Madi even though was the only one single was still happy that the two of us had found someone. Ashley and Collin were head over heels in love, they are worse then what Seth and I am, constantly attached at the hips, always texting. We sat in my room chatting and discussing the present Seth gave me, Collin and Ashley were exchanging presents tonight, Ash was giving Collin some DVDs and some video games that he mentioned he had liked; Ash bought them yesterday with the help of and Madi. I hadn't bought anything for Seth; I hadn't had time, with working all day yesterday and only meeting him the night before.

"We will go to Port Angeles tomorrow and buy something for him" Madi suggested

"But I should give him a present tonight"

"Ok well lets do this, he gave you something to remind you of him, maybe you should do the same for him….."

"Like what?"

"How about we find a photo of you that you like and he can put that in his wallet or something"

"That doesn't sound so bad" In fact in sounded a little corny but it was the only thing that came to either of our minds

So I found a picture of myself taken a couple of weeks ago, Madi and I were bored and there had been a big snow the night before and decided to relive childhood memories and make a snowman, the photo was of me hugging the snowman kissing his snowy white cheek, I also found an unused wooden photo frame in my closet, the photo was a bit small so I put some white paper backing on it and wrote underneath it.

'Always remember, my love is right there, in the beat of your heart, on the wing of your prayer'

"He will love it" Ash claimed

"I hope so, I feel stupid giving this to him"

"Trust me and Ashley, he will love it"

I found Red wrapping paper and tied it with Gold ribbon and attached a card 'truly yours, Lize xo'

You knew that I was your friend when I allowed you to address me as Lize, or I referred to myself as Lize. I sat the present on my bed and headed downstairs for Christmas Lunch.

Lunch was wonderful, the table was covered in delicious food, 2 plates of food later I barely had enough room for Pudding. In between the two courses I bought up the subject of tonight.

"So Mom, Dad, tonight Ash, Madi and I have been invited to a party tonight….it is a friend of Leah's….the Cullen's"

"That will be nice, what time will you be leaving" Mom asked

"Well you see the thing is, Seth, Leah's brother will be picking us up and taking us home" I blushed at the thought of Seth coming to my home and meeting my parents

"How come you aren't driving?" Dad asked

"You see, I would like you to meet Seth"

"Well, we look forward to meeting him" Mom smiled at me and I could see in her eyes that she was happy at the prospect of meeting Seth

I got a few text messages from Seth, seeing how I was and he told me how much fun he was having at his Christmas Lunch, however the one thing that was missing was me sitting beside him and that Collin was getting all jittery waiting till he was going to see Ashley. I asked him if he was ok that he met my parents, and he was fine with that, he said he looked forward to meeting them. Collin told Seth that he would take Ashley home and Seth would take Madison and myself home.

After Pudding and staying in the same position for a good hour before we could even think of moving Madi, Ash and I went upstairs to get ready for tonight, I had never met the Cullen Family, all I knew from what Leah and Seth had told me was that they lived on the outskirts of Forks, Dr Cullen worked at the local Hospital, he was married and had 5 adopted children. Nessie whom i had seen the past two days and was in a relationship with Jake, lived with the Cullen's; she was the younger sister of Bella, who was married to Edward, one of the adopted children. Bella and Edward lived in New Hampshire whilst attending Dartmouth, but were home for the Festive Season.

"When are you going to tell your parents about Collin" I asked Ash

"Soon…."

"And when exactly is soon…." Madi put in

"Look you remember what happened with Matt, I introduced him to my parents and they scared him off, and well I really like Collin and don't want him scared off…..I will soon I promise"

"You better, cause if they find out you kept it from them and they find out I knew, ill be in trouble to"

"Ok, ill tell them after New Years"

"You better"

"Promise"

I went and had a shower and styled my hair and then went to pick something out, I really was bad with fashion, if t wasn't for Ash and Madi I would be in trouble. Finally after much debating I was dressed in Jeans with black boots and a Red v-neck sweater and a black scarf. I was just putting the finishing touches to my make up when I heard a knock at the door and looked at the clock; it was 6:20, where had time gone??? I could hear Seth talking with my Mom, how embarrassing; thankfully Ashley was there to defuse any embarrassment. I grabbed my handbag and winter coat and walked across the hallway to alert Madi that we were leaving. Madi walked out in looking stunning as usual in black jeans and a black round neck sweater with silver ballet flats and a light grey thick knitted scarf.

I walked down the stairs behind Madi and when I looked up and saw Seth who was talking to my Mom and being introduced to my Dad, my Aunt and Uncle and my two older cousins hovering in the background. I thought I had died and gone to heaven, street shoes, dark jeans, a black scarf and a brown leather jacked, I was staring at him and everyone noticed, even he did and he just smirked at me. I felt a tapping on my arm.

"Huh"

"Did you forget something, Lize?" Madi asked looking as if she were trying to relay a message through her mind

"No I have everything"

"You sure on that, sure you didn't leave something on your bed?"

"Huh" and then it clicked in my head "Ah shoot, ill be back in a minute"

I ran upstairs and saw the wrapped present sitting on my bed, I put it my handbag and walked back downstairs.

"Ready to go……" As I walked into the hallway

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Brooks" Seth shook both their hands with a genuine smile on his face

We all said our goodbyes and walked outside to Seth's car and drove off down the winding roads of Forks to the Cullen's house, however the smell and close proximity of Seth was distracting me from concentrating on where we were going

"So what did you forget upstairs?"

"Your Christmas present" I ducked my head and murmured

"You got my a present"

"Don't sound too surprised, it's handmade, well almost"

"I can't wait to see it, I am sure I will love it" Seth sounded genuine

"I told you he would love it" Madi piped up from the backseat

After a few more minutes of driving we turned off the main road and drove through an off road pathway to reach a beautiful white mansion standing in the middle of an open field, the house decorated it hundreds of fairy lights, there were cars parked everywhere.

I stepped out of the car, but before I could shut the door, Seth was at my side. He motioned for the Madison and Ashley to walk inside, and I could make out that Collin was already on the front porch, ready to escort the two girls inside.

"Can I have my present now?" Seth pleaded

"Since you asked so nicely" Also because I didn't know when we would get another opportunity to have another moment alone.

I took the wrapped present out of my bag and handed it to him. It took me by surprise when he leant in and kissed me every so lightly and thanked me.

"You haven't opened it yet"

Seth carefully opened the photo frame and looked at it for a moment, a wide smile spread across his face.

"I love it, this is going on my bedside table, thank you"

With his free hand he cupped my cheek and kissed me again, I enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine, they were warm and soft, he broke away from me, missing the close contact of him and his lips.

"As much as I would love to stay out here with you" Seth opened the car door and put my present on the front seat "I have not seen Edward or Bella in months and I would love you to meet them and to catch up with them"

Seth took my hand in his, even though he was not wearing gloves, I was and his hands were quite warm, as we headed up the steps leading up to the front doorway and porch were decorated with red leaved Christmas bushes and Christmas holly along the railings with red lanterns hanging to create light for the porch and when we walked inside the room was a buzz with people talking and music playing.

The past to three days had been amazing and I knew stepping into this house tonight was going to be just as amazing.

**Please review it make my day, i hope you enjoyed, suggestions and constructive critisism welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Please Enjoy this new chapter - - I would aslo like to give a massive Thank you to my Beta, Jen aka A Cullen Wannabe.**_

**_I have also discovered that is popular to put photos up of outfits and of people who i think reflect the characters in the story ......I have found a website that allows you to put outfits together, which i like doing because I love fashion!!_**

**_Please review, because I appreciate them, if you have any questions please ask of PM me i dont mind :)_**

**_Have a wonderful day......Sydney is supposed to be 37 degrees YAY _**

_We walked inside. The room was a buzz with people talking and music playing_….

I unbuttoned my winter coat and Seth helped me take it off and placed in on the coat rack along with my hand bag placing it over the top of my winter coat. As Seth was taking off his leather jacket and scarf, I turned around to be greeted by a petite sized woman, who grabbed me into a firm hug, which surprised me because she was so small.

"I am Alice, and you must be Eliza, the one who has captured Seth's heart," Alice smiled her voice light and airy

"Alice…." Pleading in Seth's voice, "Please don't embarrass me."

"I and no one else could ever embarrass you" Alice and Seth shared a hug before she bounded off into the crowd.

"Well, you have met Alice."

"She seems……" I could not find the right word.

"Full of life?" Seth chuckled at what seemed a personal joke.

"That would be one way to describe Alice."

I heard voices come from up above and turned to see two extraordinary people standing at the top of the stairs.

"Carlisle….Esme" They approached Seth and I as Seth spoke their names.

"Seth, how are you? Happy Holidays," The gentleman spoke his voice low and charming

Seth greeted them in warm friendly hugs.

"Eliza, this is Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen"

"Eliza, it is a pleasure to meet you, please do call us Carlisle and Esme, otherwise you will make us feel older then what we are" Esme spoke and they all had a chuckle at the last statement, although I had no idea why

"Nice to meet you"

Carlisle and Esme walked through he crowds greeting people, I could not get over how beautiful these people were, their skin, beautiful and glowing, their smiles dazzling, so far, Alice, Carlisle and Esme looked perfect, a little to perfect however all thoughts were brushed aside when Seth took my hand as we made our way to trough the crowd over to two more stunning people, I was immediately starting to feel self conscious, and at that thought the male looked at me his eyes burning into mine, however when he saw that I was gripping Seth's hand his face lightened up and had a smile on his face. I looked up at Seth who had a big smile on his face, he let go of my hand and picked the girl up and gave her a hug.

"Seth, please put me down" She stifled a laugh as she was bought back down to the ground

Seth and the man gave each other a manly hug.

"Eliza, these are two of my very good friends, Bella and Edward Cullen………Bells, Ed, this is Eliza" He presented me to them as if I was a prized trophy.

I shook both of their hands, I noticed that their hands were slightly colder however I came to the conclusion that they must have just come in from the cold.

"It is so nice to meet you both"

"And you as well, you are all Seth talks about" Bella claimed, I blushed at the notion that Seth talked about me and I had known him only a few days

"All good I hope?"

"Of course, yet Seth can never say a bad thing about anyone" Bella smiled

I turned to Seth and beamed up at him, I suppose even though I had only known him for a few days it was nice for him to talk about me. Seth stood next tom me with his arm firmly around my waist, talking to Edward and Bella, I stood there listening to the conversation, turns out Bella was about to start her second last semester in Pre-Med and Edward was doing a double degree in Arts and History. It occurred to me that it was a bit odd that Nessie, who looked around 18, was Bella's sister yet she lived with what would be her in-laws and not her parents, but out of politeness I did not question the issue.

"So where are Jasper, Rose and Emmett?"

"They are in the kitchen churning out the food" Bella claimed looking toward the kitchen and giggling

"What happened?" Seth asked

"Rose threatened Emmett to slice something off if he made another rude remark"

All three of them had a laugh, however I couldn't understand, how could Bella hear what was being said while Christmas Carols were being played and the chatter was extremely loud?

After a while I made my excuses and found Kim and Leah standing in a corner. I felt bad that I hadn't been able to spend quality time with Leah, so we made arrangements that she would come over tomorrow for left over Christmas food; I also invited Kim and thought about inviting the other ladies. After a while I heard Leah and Kim whispering in harsh tones.

"_Just tell her…." _I heard Kim say

"Tell me what?" I looked at them both and crossing my arms across my chest

"I….well _we _think that Madison has found herself a friend, in the form of Kim's brother, Andrew"

"Really!" I almost squealed "Where are they?"

"Seek and you shall find" Kim pointed to the window behind me that looked out on to the verandah attached to the side of the house.

There in full view was my little sister was wrapped in the arms of a man who looked to be the same age as me kissing.

"Should I be worried?" I asked Kim

"Oh no, my brother is a sweetheart, nothing to worry about"

"Then that is all I need to know"

I tried to focus my attention on the conversation with Kim and Leah, but I needed to distract myself from the scene that was taking place behind me. I thought I might offer my help with the food that was being prepared in the kitchen. I excused myself and wondered through the crowd, saying 'Hello' and 'Happy Holidays'. I had a brief conversation with Brady and Charlotte who were standing near the kitchen entrance, I walked into the kitchen and to my non surprise three more people who were absolutely glamorous in appearance where slicing, dicing, and placing food on platters that were then picked up by Alice and Carlisle to be taken out to the every hungry boys.

"Can I help with anything" My voice barely audible, all of a sudden I felt very intimidated, that changed when the blonde haired boy came to stand near me

"You are?" The girl asked glaring at me

"El…..Eliza, I am a friend of Seth's" I looked down at my feet getting them ready to turn back to the party

"Well why didn't you say so," the tall dark headed boy spoke.

"I'm Jasper" The blonde male spoke to me, I felt calmness wave through my body. "This is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Hi" I managed a smile; however Rosalie kept a harsh eye one me.

"Of course you can," Jasper smiled and he motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen counter.

Jasper handed me some potatoes that were to be boiled and a vegetable peeler. Jasper was taking trays out of the oven and placing them on the counter, he and I made small talk, whilst Emmett boomed out jokes and Rose threatening him with the knife. I was too busy keeping an eye on Rosalie and I felt the peeler slip and instead of slicing the potato jacked I accidently scrapped the top layer of skin on my index finger.

"Dammit" I cried and sucked the bleeding finger.

"Eliza!" Brady yelled from the entrance of the kitchen.

All of a sudden a commotion started, I turned to see Jasper go whiter then what he already was and clamped a hand over his mouth, Seth and Edward came running into the kitchen and what sounded like a deep growl escaped Seth's lips and aimed it at Jasper. Sam came running in a few seconds later standing in front of me, Seth, Edward, Emmett and Rose. They looked like they were trying not to breathe as they grabbed Jasper and took him out a back door. Alice and Bella ran at lightening speed after the group that had just left, but not before they threw Seth a sympathetic look, as if they were apologizing. Seth still had a menacing look on his face, like he was ready to strike at any moment, the look made me shrink.

I looked towards where the party had been; I noticed all the guys had stern looks on their faces. I swear I heard low growls coming from some of them and the girls all huddled behind them. Esme, with her hand hovering above her mouth and nose, was taking a first aid kit out of a top cupboard and giving it to Carlisle. Seth motioned for me to sit at the kitchen table, but stood in front of the table as if to protect me from what may walk through the back door.

I couldn't understand what was happening, all I did was made my finger bleed, and it wasn't as if someone had attacked me. Carlisle cleaned the small cut and put a thick bandage around it.

"Bit extreme, don't you think?" I asked

"Better to be safe then sorry," His voice quiet, his face looking more like carved stone.

Sam came to stand next to Seth and whispered something in his ear and Seth nodded at once.

"I think we should go," Seth gently took my upper arm and pulled me to a standing position.

"Why are you all making such a big fuss over a cut finger, its not like I sliced my hand off with blood gushing everywhere?" Seth winced at the words.

Seth looked at Carlisle and Sam; they both reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Ok, we can stay…."He ended with a sigh

"However, we are to stay inside now." Sam called to everyone, the guys all nodded their heads and walked back into the living area and turned the music back on.

Embry, Quil, and Jake walked over to Sam, Seth, and Carlisle murmuring in soft voices. I caught glimpses of Seth's part of the conversation. Nessie and Claire came in to kitchen, much to the objection from Quil and Jake, and stood near me and asking if I was ok.

"_This is all my fault….I should not have bought her……..Jasper must feel horrible……I don't blame him."_

I didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation and with Nessie and Claire next to me walked back into the party, which was back in full swing. I saw Madison and Andrew talking in a corner, I was motioned by Madi to come and meet Andrew.

"Andrew, this is my older sister Eliza…Eliza this is Andrew, Kim's younger brother."

"Andrew, nice to meet you."

"You too."

The conversation flowed for a few more minutes till I felt the familiar warm arm wrap around my waist and kiss the side of my hear. Seth and Andrew had met a few times before. Leah came up to our small group and told us that she was leaving, but not before she had told me that she had arranged for the other girls to come to my house tomorrow at midday, and told Seth that under no circumstances was he to come tomorrow. Seth looked slightly put out at first but it quickly transformed into a smile when I said we could go to a movie tomorrow night.

My finger was stinging a little bit and Seth noticed that I was getting agitated by it.

"Did you want to go home?" I nodded my head and when Madi had heard what Seth had asked, she looked a bit crestfallen at the prospect of leaving the party and Andrew.

"I could drive Madi home?" Andrew stated to Seth, who looked hesitant.

"I don't know."

"I came with Jared and Kim…"

"I guess that would be ok, let me go speak to Jared for a second."

I watched Seth walk over to Jared and Paul, I could see the kitchen from where I stood and saw that the group were back all except for Edward, Jasper and Alice.

I said goodbye to everyone, but when I started to head for the kitchen, Rosalie blocked me.

"I don't think it would be wise to go in there," Her voice cold and severe.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye," Rosalie turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen.

We walked to the car with the Seth on full alert ready for something to jump out of the bushes. We had left Madi to go home with Jared, Kim, and Andrew and Ashley was going home with Collin. The journey was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sorry," I spoke, not really sure why I was apologizing, and Seth seemed to ask the question.

"For all the trouble I caused," Seth still looked at me confused. "If I hadn't offered to help and if I hadn't be busy paying attention to Rosalie and her rudeness I wouldn't have sliced my finger and none of this would have happened."

"It isn't your fault at all."

"Well then why did everyone act so….so crazy?"

"You see, Jasper can't stand the sight of blood, it makes him sick and well they didn't want another mess to clean up." Seth spoke as if it were a normal explanation, I didn't believe one bit of it.

We pulled up into my driveway and Seth walked me to my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Seth asked

"Of course, you pick the time and movie and let me know when you will come pick me up."

"Sounds like a plan"

Seth cupped the side of my face in his warm hand, leaned in and kissed me, his arms wrapping me close against his body so I my palms were flat against his chest. I felt his heart beating fast and erratic, and only prayed that he could not feel mine doing the same.

We parted ways that night with questions filling my head, answers my mind could not give. I walked into the house, only the hallway light on; as I walked into my room I could hear the snores of my Dad. I took my time getting ready for bed, washing my make up off in the bathroom; I walked back in to hear my phone going off. I had two text messages; one from Madi, saying the Collin had taken Ashley home and that she was leaving now, and the other from Seth, wishing me sweet dreams. I texted Seth back and waited for Madison to return home.

Unfortunately for Madi I drifted off into a dream. I was on the back of a large animal, it was as large as a Horse, but it had the characteristics of a Wolf. The Wolf was running through the forest and high speed, I was laughing whilst my hands griped the soft texture of his fur. The Wolf stopped running and crouched down to the ground and I toppled off him landing on my butt as it connected with the hard ground, the wolf let out a husky choking sound, as if he were laughing at my misfortune. I stood up and shook the dirt of my jeans, and walked over to where the Wolf was now lying on the ground, his large head resting on his overgrown paws, he looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes, just by the look in his eyes I felt comforted and at ease, I was not scared of this colossal sized Wolf, I kept looking into his eyes as I got closer to him, there was something about those eyes that seemed so familiar.

I was abruptly woken up by the sound of several Wolves howling in the distant.

I looked at my bedside clock, it was 3am, and my light was switched off, which meant that Madi must have come in as I predicted to talk about Andrew. I shivered as I had fallen asleep on top of my blankets. I snuggled underneath the duvet and tried to return to my dream.

**_Please note that Andrew, Kim's younger brother, is about 19, he is not a werewolf, just a hot looking Quiluete Boy, so Madi did not imprint :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and Please review because Feed Back is important, suggestions for future chapters are welcome, i will take them into consideration.**

**Thank to A Cullen Wannabe, my fantastic Beta, You rock !!! and thanks for picking up my mistakes :)**

**To all you Auzzies out there, have a wonderful AUSTRALIA DAY 2009........also i turn the big 24 TOMORROW yikes :) **

I woke up to the throbbing of my finger and the sound of laughter and a one sided conversation coming from my sister's room, across the hall. I looked at my bed side clock at noticed that it was 9:30am. I dragged the covers back and put on my dressing gown and slippers and walked downstairs to rustle up some food. I found a note on the kitchen counter saying the Mom and Dad had gone to Seattle to visit some friends and would not be back till late. I rang Mom on her cell phone and told her Madison's plans to go out but did not elaborate that it was with Andrew and told her that I was going out with Seth. Not too long after I hung up with my Mom, Madison practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where I was waiting for my toast to pop out of the toaster.

"I have a date tonight," Madi stated proudly. "Andrew is taking me bowling in Port Angeles."

"You sound excited by the prospect, I am assuming it was Andrew you were speaking to?" I smiled inwardly at Madi's joy at having a date.

Madi just grinned and nodded.

My lovely younger sister Madison was a beautiful soul. She loved sports, fashion and was smart. Unfortunately all the boys saw her as a mate and some girls as an enemy, because she was friends with everyone including the crushes of some girls. So I could tell that this date was extremely important to her.

"You will have to help me decide on what to wear," she said walking over to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange juice

"Please, you don't need my advice, you are the fashion Queen."

"True," she smirked at my statement, "However, I want to make sure I look good for Andrew."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Let me put to you this way sis, you know how much you like Seth?" I nodded yes at her question.

"Well that is how much I like Andrew and I have only just met him."

"You're in big trouble then!"

We moved to sit in the lounge room and have a sisterly chat. Madison went into a full recount of how she actually met Andrew. She accidentally tripped over her own feet and spilled her drink down Andrew's shirt. Once the mess was cleaned up, they had gone out on to the front porch and found out they had quite a lot in common, including a love of Baseball and ice hockey, that their favorite band is the Sex Pistols and a love of psychotic thrillers. Apparently Andrew was the one to initiate the first kiss, and I was told in detail how that went. Madi also explained that Andrew went to community College in Seattle to become a Chef and he promised to cook for Madi sometime. Then how on the drive home, sitting in the back seat of Jared's car, he held her hand in his warm calloused hands and walked her to the front door, and gave her a quick good night kiss.

Madi then asked the question I still did not have answers for, "So what was with last night? I know you cut your finger but everyone was acting as if you had sliced your right arm off."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea, and each time I asked Seth he gave lame excuses, I just don't want to keep at him about it. I am sure in time ill find out and you will be the first to know."

Unfortunately one of my sister's personality traits is that she is very intuitive. "But you should have seen all the girls, they stayed so close to their partners and the guys all looked so uneasy. They tried to hide it very well, and that Sam guy looked mad and kept looking outside all the time. It was weird."

"Mads, like I said, if I ever get some answers I'll tell you….actually maybe I should ask Leah when she comes over for lunch."

"Speaking of which, we should get ready they'll be here soon."

I walked into my bedroom and noticed that my phone which had been sitting on my bedside table had a missed phone call from Seth. I rang him back and made arrangements for him to pick me up at 7:30. We decided that we would see the new Vin Diesel movie. It had lots of action, cars, and gore mixed in with some romance so it suited us both.

A few hours later the girls and I were sitting around the dining room table with the remaining left over Christmas food sitting in front of us, our stomachs full and satisfied.

"It is so nice to have a meal without the guys here. Sometimes I feel like I am eating with animals," Charlie stated. I noticed some of the girls laughed with each other, as if what Charlie had said was an inside joke.

"Jared was upset that he was not invited to clean out your left over food. I thought he was going to start crying when I left him at the house, even Paul looked a bit sullen." Kim giggled at the memory of Jared and Paul sulking

I chuckled at the conversation I had earlier, "Don't worry Seth was pulling out all the excuses to come here and join in."

I looked at what was left and though the rest of us girls had eaten quite a bit, I also noticed that Leah had eaten at least 5 plates of food, but I already knew from college that Leah had a healthy appetite.

Another hour later I was saying goodbye to the last of the girls. Collin had already come to pick Ashley up and took her back to La Push for dinner with some of the guys and their partners. Leah stayed behind to help me clean up. Madison was upstairs having a shower. I was drying the last of the dishes when I got the courage to ask Leah about last night, and with Leah I knew being straight to the point of the best policy.

"So about last night, you care to explain to me what that was all about?"

"Which part? The part where your sister tripped and dosed Andrew in water, because that was a Kodak moment, or the part where Ashley and Collin shared a kiss under the mistletoe, because that was actually romantic?"

"How about the part where I accidently skinned my finger, and the slightest dash of blood oozes out and everybody goes into a frenzy?" My eyes boring into Leah's waiting for an answer.

I had never seen Leah look nervous before, but she was now under my stare, I also knew Leah had a temper so I was waiting for her to erupt, however Leah took a different approach. Leah closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply.

"It will all make sense when the time is right"

"What does that mean? Leah, it sounds like a riddle, but with really bad clues." I put the rest of the dishes away and stood opposite Leah.

"It means exactly that, when Seth feels the time is right, you will understand why such precautions had to be taken, but don't push him Eliza, I mean it."

"So he is keeping something from me?" Anger rising is my voice.

"Yes, but he is doing it to protect you. More than likely, if you were to ask him tonight, he will give you the same answer I am giving you. Seth is falling for you hard; just let him tell you in his own time"

"I don't want to push him away. I feel exactly the same way about Seth, but can I trust him?"

"You can trust him; he only has your best interests at heart"

"I'll drop it for now Leah, but I better get some answers soon."

Leah and I spoke quietly for a few more minutes, teeing up to meet during the week for dinner. We were interrupted by Madi yelling for help making her decisions about what to wear. I looked at the clock and she had roughly an hour before Andrew was to arrive on our doorstep. We trudged upstairs to Madison's room to find clothes strewn all over her room, she was standing in the middle of the mess in her underwear, her face screwed up and panic stricken. Leah laughed at the frenzied atmosphere and Madi glared back.

"I have to look perfect for this Leah, you don't understand."

I tried to defuse the situation by asking if she had any clothes she was remotely interested in wearing which was met again by a glare.

Leah and I made a path into her room. Leah made a space on the bed whilst I picked clothes up asking 'What about this?' or 'This looks nice,' but each was met with desperate looking eyes.

Finally with 10 minutes to spare Madi was ready to go. I had a little bit longer until I saw Seth, I had missed him all day, and was looking forward to some alone time with him. Madison was looking much happier with her appearance and was adding the finishing touches to her make up. Madi had finally settled on some grey wash jeans and a purple V neck, short caped t-shirt and a black cardigan with black flats, a black necklace and matching earrings.

"Do I look okay?" Madi asked standing in front of her full length mirror checking her appearance at every angle

"You look great," Leah piped up.

A knock at the door confirmed that Andrew has here. Madison's smile grew and she ran downstairs to answer the door. Leah and I followed suit and got in a quick hi before Madison lead Andrew out the door.

Leah stayed with me until Seth knocked on the front door. I didn't think there would be one time that Seth's appearance would not get my breath to hitch in my throat. I said goodbye to Leah as we got into the separate cars and I was now in the company of Seth.

Before he turned the ignition of the car he turned to me. "I missed you today," he grinned and leaned over giving me a chaste kiss, but decided that wasn't enough and demanded more, which I gladly obliged. I flushed at the intensity of such a kiss, and looked down at my hands in my lap, which prompted Seth to take my left hand in his right hand and rolled my palm into his lips where he gently place a kiss, and continued to hold my hand, while his left hand turned the ignition and proceeded to drive one handed.

The ride to the cinema was comfortable, my hand never leaving the warm comfort of his. I decided not to bring up last night, I didn't want to ruin this evening.

"So what did you get up to today?" I asked just as we were pulling up into the car park.

"Mom needed me to do some work around the house, and then Jake and I went for a long run in the mountains."

"You like to run?"

"I sure do, it's the best feeling ever!"

"Me too, I used to do cross country running in high school, we should go together sometime." Seth looked hesitant.

"I dunno if you would be able to keep up."

"I always accept a challenge!" Seth smirked at my declaration.

By the time I had opened the door Seth was already at my side. I closed the door and Seth immediately went to hold my hand. Being the gentleman that Seth is, he opened the door to the cinema complex. I walked through the doors and felt Seth's hand on the small of my back motioning me to the queue for the tickets; I thought that tonight was going well, however little did I know that in 5 minutes this date was to go completely sour.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope all the Auuzies out there had a wonderful Australia Day!!**

**I would really like more feedback, it just shows me that you appreciate my story :) and to Jen a.k.a A Cullen Wannabe my Beta, who does a fabulous job you are an absolute Gem :)**

**Thank you and until next chapter :)...................................**

**Seth POV**

When Eliza opened the door, I thought I was the luckiest guy on earth. Her beautiful dark curls were cascading down her back, her eyes twinkling under the hallway lights, and when she smiled I hoped that she reserved that smile for me alone. I stepped through the threshold and said a quick hi to my sister who I could see was hovering, which made me rethink giving Eliza the greeting she really deserved.

I noticed what she was wearing and couldn't help but imagine what was underneath, her black tights showing her shapely legs and her grey tunic covering what I yearned to see. I watched as Eliza gracefully took her winter coat off the rack and placed her beanie on her head and took her handbag off the hallway table.

I walked Eliza to her side of my car and said goodbye to Leah. Before I started the car, I looked over to the girl who had stolen my heart and told her how much I had missed her today. It was the truth, the whole day I had spent doing chores around the house for Mom and then did a few hours of patrolling with Embry, but every single minute the only thing I could really focus on was her face, her lips, her smile, her laugh, well, everything about her actually.

I leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss and started to lean back into my seat but decided that I wanted to be greedy, so I moved in closer again and kissed her the way she rightly deserved. Eliza had perfect lips, soft and gentle and kissing her was something I would never want to give up. I heard the faintest sound of a moan echoing from the back of her throat, and it gave me a thrill to know that I had made her do that.

Once satisfied with my accomplishment I sat upright in my seat. I noticed Eliza looking down at her hands that were in her lap, and even though it was dark I could see the hint of blush on her cheeks. Knowing she was embarrassed, I took her hand in mine and rolled her palm into my lips, where I kissed her ever so lightly. The fragrance of Jasmine lingered on her wrist, a smell drove me insane. I was falling hard for her and my only hope was that she would keep my heart intact.

The drive to the cinema was quiet and comfortable. She asked me how my day was and when I told her I had gone running with Embry she suggested that she come to. I tried to deflect the conversation, but she shrugged it off and told me she liked a challenge.

We were walking to the cinema complex, and I graciously opened the entrance door for Eliza. I touched my hand on the small of her back as we walked towards the ticket box. I bought two tickets to the new Vin Diesel movie, and was starting to walk towards the candy line when I heard my name being called behind me.

I turned around to see Amy walking towards me. Amy was a girl I dated briefly last year for a few months. Don't get me wrong, Amy is a lovely girl; unfortunately things did not work out for us. We did end on good terms, but I always had the feeling that she never really got over our relationship.

Amy left her group of friends that were standing on the other side of the room. I saw her look at Eliza, a hint of jealousy flashed briefly in her eyes. Being the polite person I am, a was going to be nice to her, however I was not prepared for her to practically jump into arms, I had to use my quick reflexes to catch her, I felt her arms wrap tightly around my neck and could feel her lips touch my cheek.

I gently released Amy, bending at the waist to set her feet back on the ground. "It is so good to see you Seth," she exclaimed. Her hand was now touching my bicep and it lingered there for a few moments too long.

"Nice to see you to Amy," I gently took my arm and placed it around the waist of Eliza, who I could see glaring at Amy. "I would like you to meet, Eliza," I smiled down at Eliza, "My girlfriend."

Amy looked Eliza up and down and proceeded to make conversation with me. I was civil keeping up my end of the conversation, but the whole time I had to fight my protective instincts to protect Eliza from Amy's rather unfriendly looking gaze. The whole time I could feel a stiff and rigid Eliza beside me, and I gently ran my other hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well my movie is starting so I had better go, we should catch up soon, I miss you," she asked with a pointed look at Eliza.

"We'll see," was all I could manage to say.

I turned towards Eliza who had already turned and walked to the candy line not bothering to wait for me.

**Eliza POV**

I watched as a girl sauntered over to Seth and me. I could see in her eyes that she liked Seth and was overjoyed at the fact that she was in his presence. I almost ripped her from his arms when she bounded into him giving him and a hug and could not believe that she had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek. Another blow to the stomach was when she took her stupid hand and touched his bicep, how could he just stand there and not do or something to deter her? Besides, I own that bicep and it was not hers to touch, I wanted to rip her limb from limb.

I felt the warmth of Seth's arm slide around my waist, what was usually a comfort now felt like a necessity for both of us to remind me that I was what he wanted and for Amy to see that we were together.

Seth introduced Amy to me, and I was prepared to be nice and at least shake her hand; however she took one long look at me, sizing me up and down as she continued making conversation with Seth.

One of Seth's best qualities is that he is always nice and polite and he didn't have a dislike for anyone, but at this moment it was an annoying trait. I stood there whilst she conversed with Seth, MY Seth. By the end of the 10 minute conversation, she had flashed him 8 smiles, battered her eyelids 6 times and said, "We should catch up," 4 times and I felt my insides boiling. How could Seth just stand there and not realize what this girl was doing, could he possibly be that dense?

As soon as she walked off I turned on my heel leaving the warmth of Seth and headed to the queue for the candy bar, in need of a sugary treat.

"That was Amy, an old, ah, friend," Seth looked at me hesitantly.

"You mean old girlfriend?" I glared at him.

"I guess you could say that."

"She seems……." _Ready to die at any moment _"Nice."

"Ah yeah she was, ah I mean is," I noticed Seth saw the frustration in my eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I snapped back, Seth looked a bit deterred. So I smiled at him, in hope that I could convince him that it really was, which he seemed to accept, but he still looked a bit worried with my sudden mood swing.

When we reached the counter, Seth ordered an extra large popcorn and large coke; I ordered myself some junior mints and a coke, which Seth paid for. We chose our seats in the cinema; thankfully Amy was not in the same cinema as us.

I didn't want to be cold towards Seth and completely ruin this date, so when he put his arm around my shoulders I gladly leaned into him, whilst he offered me some of his popcorn that was balanced on his lap and in return I offered some of my junior mints.

I tried to concentrate on the movie, having Vin Diesel in all his glory on the big screen was great, but images of Amy hugging Seth, stroking his bicep, flashing him smiles, kept invading my mind. I had never been a jealous person until now, the thought of Seth being with Amy or any other woman made me mad. I snuggled closer into Seth's chest and tried to concentrate on the movie, reminding myself that Seth was here with me, not because he had to be but because he wanted to be. Seth kissed the crown of my head and started drawing slow circles on my shoulder, comforting me, probably without realizing the effect he had on me.

We were walking through the car park towards the car, but just before we made it, we crossed paths with Amy. Once again she did not acknowledge my presence and deliberately kissed Seth on the cheek again as she said she looked forward to perhaps seeing him next week. Seth said he was busy, but if he had the time he would give her a call. I almost blew my gasket right then at there! I grabbed Seth's hand and turned around towards his car, but not before Amy looked at me and gave me a sickly sweet smile. All I wanted to do was smack her down, but tried to tell myself that Seth would never do anything to hurt me.

Seth opened the car door for me and got in and I slammed the door as I stared straight ahead. Seth got into the drivers seat quietly and drove out of the car park. A few minutes of silence was broken by Seth's attempt to defuse my incredibly bad mood.

"I won't be calling her, you know that right?"

"Do I? It's just, I was just watching her touching you, kissing you on the cheek, and all you did was be nice to her. I don't think you realize how angry that made me, this is exactly like what happened last time," My voice rising with anger and I could feel a headache form in the front of my temple.

"What do you mean last time?"

"My old high school boyfriend cheated on me with an ex girlfriend of his, I asked him numerous times if something was going on between them and he had assured me that nothing was happening and told me not to act all jealous, and look how that turned out for me. I don't want to be jealous but she made hard not to be."

"Jealous" Even though Seth was looking straight ahead I saw this mouth form a smirk across his face, most likely at the thought of me being jealous "you have no reason to be jealous."

"It's not funny" Seth's face slackened and my protest "You have to realize, when a girl really likes a guy and another girl walks in on her territory, jealousy is bound to happen" Seth merely nodded to show he understood what I was saying.

We drove again in silence; I really didn't want to say anything letting my bad mood got the best of me.

"I don't like Amy like that anymore…. I was just trying to be nice"

"Well stop being so damn nice it's annoying. The way she looked at me and blatantly ignored me and had the audacity seizing you up and down. I wanted to snap her in two" I snapped. Unfortunately my headache was getting the best of me, and I rubbed my temple to help soothe the pain.

"Sorry" His voice sounded deflated. I turned to Seth his eyes sad, I suddenly felt remorse.

"No I'm sorry, it's just……look I really like you and I want this to go somewhere, you do something to me, its unexplainable……I just…." I gave up on words and just turned to look at Seth hoping that the look in my eyes told him what I really wanted to say.

He looked at me quickly our eyes locking in on each other, I could see I had upset him, however it quickly flashed to love and hunger and it scared me, but in a good way.

We pulled up out the front of my house and I undid my seatbelt. Seth followed my actions and was already at my side of the car opening the door for me. I stepped out and he took a hold of my hand and walked me to the front door, which I took as a good sign.

"Just so you know, Eliza, I am falling for you big time. I think it is safe to say that, well feelings and hopes are mutual," Seth looked down at me, and I could tell in his eyes that he was telling the truth, alleviating the jealousy and anger that had built up in my chest.

He leaned down so that our foreheads were touching and I breathed in his scent, cologne mixed with the smell of foliage after a spring rain, earthy and fresh and all mine. The raging headache that had annoyed me half the night dulled at the contact of my man.

"I wish I could stay but I have to go and meet up with Sam, but I will call you tomorrow."

Before I had a chance to question him he kissed me, soft and sweet and I wanted more of him, but before I had the chance to reel him in closer, he had broken the kiss.

"Sweet dreams," Seth spoke whilst walking down the porch steps.

"You too."

"Of course, they will be of you," Seth turned when he reached the bottom and gave me a wink.

"Scoot Casanova."

I watched him get in his car and drive off. I walked inside and hung my coat on the rack and saw Mom and Dad sitting on the couch watching some TV in the sitting room.

"You're home early then I expected," I said as I took a seat on a separate chair.

"Yeah, well yesterday took its toll on us," Mom spoke, "So we called it an early night….How was your night?"

"Good, Seth and I just went to the movies," I was not about to go into a full recount of my night, "Madi home yet?"

"No not yet."

"Ok well I am going to head to bed, goodnight." My parents murmured a response and I dragged myself into my room.

Fully clothed I laid on my bed, mulling things over in my head. The memory of Seth's eyes made me think, his eyes so beautiful reminding me of dark chocolate, and then the memory of the dream I had had flickered into my thoughts. I thought the eyes on the Wolf looked familiar, the more I remembered the Wolf's eyes and how familiar they looked. The more I thought of Seth's, the more shocked I became when it occurred to me that the eyes held similar comparisons. I was going insane, how could Seth and a Wolf have such similar, if not identical eyes.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Madison bounded into my room and went into a full explanation of her night with Andrew. My Wolf all but forgotten for the next hour as Madi rambled on, Andrew this and Andrew that, however I was happy that Madison was overjoyed with her new found happiness.

I didn't get much sleep that night, I tossed and turned, images of Amy and her flirtatious actions, Seth declaring to me that he felt the same and that I had no reason to be jealous, and then the Wolf lying down beside me as I sat on the forest floor sitting up against a tree and stroking his head all danced through my mind.

I woke up grumpy and in need of something or someone to cheer me up. Less than 30 seconds later my phone started ringing. I looked at the ID overjoyed to see it was my Seth. I smiled as my grumpiness faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here!!!!!**

**I would like to thank to the gorgeous people who have reviewed throughout the story: iheartcsinewyork, A Cullen Wannabe, Wynea76, ., freeforall, Kyliez, phlowergirl, edwardlover97 and zigzaggeriluvhim...........**

**Please keep the reviews rolling, it makes my day to see that you have enjoyed my writing.......If you have any suggestions or would like to see an event take place let me know and i will take it ito consideration!! :)**

**I continuously listened to Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon whilst writing this chapter :)**

**Thank you to my beautiful Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, without her this story would not be written!!!!**

**Please Enjoy Seth and Eliza - photos of some of the people who I see when writing this story are on my profile :)**

* * *

I rolled over in my warm bed trying to convince my body to sleep more, however my body had other ideas. I opened an eye to glance and my bedside clock. 10:15 am. I groaned at the sight. I should actually be excited. Today was New Years Eve and Madison, Ashley and I were heading to La Push for an annual New Years Eve Party that was being held at Sam and Emily's house.

For the past week I had been working the morning shift at the Café and then spent my afternoons in La Push helping Emily with cooking and baking for tonight's party. The other girlfriends and partners would also help out, whilst the boys were working or playing video games. Work for a lot of them was quiet due to the festive season and the blanket of snow that continuously covered the ground.

My nights were spent with Seth, having dinner at his house. I met Sue, who was nothing more then a genuine and lovely person, and could see where some of Seth's personality traits came from. Leah lead some banter between us younger ones, but I was quick to put her in her place after I threatened to reveal some drunken college stories.

Ashley had gotten the courage to tell my Aunt and Uncle about her new relationship with Collin, but had no plans to introduce him to the family just yet. Madison and Andrew were getting on like a house on fire, spending at least three quarters of a day together and then spending the other quarter texting and talking on the phone. Kim had told me yesterday that she had never seen her younger brother so happy.

A few days ago I made the trip to Port Angeles with Mads and Ash, I had to admit that this New Years would be special because I would be celebrating with a boyfriend. After our disastrous first date, Seth and I had a long discussion and heated kissing that resulted in making our relationship official, making this shopping trip was extra special. We had spent the whole day shopping leaving our feet sore and our wallets emptied, but it was worth it because at the end of the day we had outfits to bring in the New Year in our hot hands.

I finally trudged down the stairs still in my pajamas and bathrobe to find Ashley and Madison already sitting at the dining room table with nail polish and other beauty products scattered across the table. I just gave an inward smirk and walked to the kitchen to fix myself some toast and juice before making myself comfortable at the dining room table watching my sister and cousin paint their nails.

"What time are we heading out?" Madi asked, not taking her eyes off her nails.

"I spoke to Emily last night she and said that most people were coming at 7:30, but we were more then welcome to come down earlier, so I offered for us to come at 6:30 to help set up."

"Fabulous, that will give us plenty of time to get ready" Ashley exclaimed.

I heard a car pull up in the drive way and a few minutes later heard my parents come through the front door carrying groceries. They were having a party at our house tonight, so when they saw the mess on the dining room table Mom chucked a fit and Madi and Ashley grabbed the beauty products and walked upstairs.

"Are you planning on coming home tonight?" Mom asked as she started putting items away in the cupboards and fridge.

"Yeah, I also cleared it with Aunt Jen and Uncle Dave, so Ashley is fine to stay in La Push for the night, so I guess we will be home some time tomorrow," Mom nodded at my response.

"Ok, that is fine, just look out for Ashley, Jenny told me that she is dating Collin, who is friends with Seth. Where will you be staying?"

"For sure….we will be staying at Seth's …..but before you say anything if we do stay at Seth's his Mom will be home and us girls will be sleeping in the spare room."

"Eliza I do trust you" Mom stood up from bending over to put something in a bottom cupboard.

"I know, I just don't want you freak out," I placed my dishes in the dishwasher and walked upstairs to take a shower.

A few hours later the three of us had showered and were primped, curled, straightened, painted and polished for our night out. The three of us stood in front of Madi's wardrobe with floor length mirrors attached to the doors evaluating the finished product. Ashley was wearing dark wash jeans, a black tank top with a royal blue wrap cardigan, with royal blue flats. Madison wore black jeans, a grey top with a black sequined bow sewn on with a black cardigan and black ankle boots. I stood in my new outfit, jeans with a frilled sleeveless shirt, my old black leather jacket and red ballet flats. We all stood there admiring our fashion efforts and hoped that the men in our lives were just as appreciative.

"I have never been so excited for a party before, and that Collin will be there makes it an extra special night," Ashley gushed as she applied her lip gloss.

"And the fact that we get to stay in La Push for tonight," Madi joining in with Ash's excitement

"Ladies don't get to carried away, remember Sue has been very nice to offer us a place to stay tonight," I tried to act with some authority, but I could see it wasn't working.

"Yes Mom," Madison mimicked, "We will be on our best behavior." I could tell Madi was speaking.

"Sure Sure," I looked at her, knowing that she was just saying that to be annoying.

I walked back into my room to grab my belongings and walked downstairs to see that friends of my parents had congregated in the dining area. I said a quick hello my parents guests before Madison and Ash walked down the stairs and the three of us said goodbye and walked to my car. Before I drove off I rang Seth to see where he was, he and Leah had just arrived at Emily's and I told him we would be there shortly.

The roads were quite icy so I drove a little slower then usual. When we did finally arrive at Emily's, we were greeted by Seth who asked if we chose to drive via Australia.

"Haha very funny Seth, you know what, you should become a comedian," I responded sarcastically as we walked the front steps of Emily's house and were greeted with laughter, love and a lot of yelling. The yelling was mainly coming from Emily who was shooing away some of the boys that had strayed into the kitchen to snatch some food. It had taken a smack across Embry's head with a metal baking tin, which I resulted in a massive dent, for the boys to stop entering the kitchen.

"Did you want any help Em?" I asked, Emily put a tray in the oven and looked at me, her smile so wide and bright that you could barley notice the scars that were etched on her face.

"No it's ok, you have been the biggest help these past few days, and it will only take me a few more minutes… Go!" Emily shooed me out and into the lounge room that was slowly starting to fill with numerous people.

I scanned the room and found Seth standing with Sam and Jake huddled into a corner of the room, heads low and speaking in hushed murmurs. None of them realized that I had approached until I slid an arm around Seth's waist and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Not disturbing anything?" I asked, looking at the three men that towered over me.

"No, not all, we were just talking business," Sam replied, his reply a little too well rehearsed. I could tell his was not being entirely truthful with me, but I brushed it off.

"Let's go celebrate the end of a year," Seth said a little too brightly and walked us over to join Quil and Claire.

I always thought Quil and Claire had an unusual relationship. I knew that Quil was 25, and Claire was around 15. I had asked Seth if they were brother and sister, but Seth's reply was that they were just really close, and that Quil had known Claire since she was 2 and had promptly changed the subject. I noticed Seth did this a lot.

I remembered on Saturday when the girls and I had gone shopping for tonight, and Seth, Collin and Andrew were meeting us for lunch and they had been extremely late coming to meet us. When Seth and I had a few minutes alone, I asked him why they had been so late and Seth replied that the pack meeting went longer then expected. I asked him what the heck was a pack meeting, Seth's made a face as if he had let slip a secret and tried to recover by saying he must have heard me wrong he said work meeting.

I may have only known Seth a little under two weeks, but we both felt like we had known each other a lifetime, hence we both had come to the understanding that we both wanted this relationship to work, but in the back of my mind I got the niggling feeling he was holding back on something. I had even brought this up with Ashley and she said Collin acted the same way sometimes and when she had bought it up with Collin his reply was that everything was fine and not to worry about anything.

I was immediately bought out of my trance with Seth waving a hand in front of my face. I hadn't even realized I had gotten so lost in my memories.

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked up at Seth.

"I said, would you like a drink or some food," Seth chuckled at my reaction.

"Ah, yeah, sure that would be great," I answered, still in a bit of a daze.

Seth led me to the table, with copious amounts of food and drink. He poured himself a coke as I helped myself to some sprite and then continued to pile food on to two plates. I took the drinks to a corner of the room with Seth following closely behind with the food. We settled onto the floor facing one another with our legs crossed as I leaned my back against the wall. Seth devoured almost all of the food on the two plates, while I ate sporadically from either plate. When I was done I realized that I had forgotten to pick up a napkin to wipe away the sauce that had stuck to my fingers, so I opted to lick them clean instead. No sooner had I cleaned the first finger that I heard a low growl float on the air and I glanced up to see Seth staring at me with an expression I had never seen before in his eyes. I was surprised to find that his eyes seemed to be almost black onyx in color instead of the warm chocolate that they normally appeared to be and were filled to the brim with lust and want. That look in his eyes caused a dull longing ache to stir in the pit of my stomach, which I embraced with warm welcome.

Seth leaned over into my personal space and captured my lips in his. This kiss was not our typical soft and gentle brushing of lips, but rather more intense and animalistic. I felt his arms enclose around my waist as he lifted me easily into his lap. Seth's tongue demanded entrance, and my mouth complied without hesitation as my tongue happily welcomed him. My hands ran through his hair and down his neck. I felt the goose bumps rise from his neck and he let a soft moan escape and I made a mental note to remember that action for future reference. I could feel his hand make lazy circles on the bare skin of my back where his hands seemed to have made it underneath my top.

After a few moments, we were interrupted by a loud coughing noise and then some chuckling in various tones. I reluctantly broke away from Seth and looked up to see Embry towering over Seth and I snickering. I peered around Seth's arm to see some of the boys, along with Ash, Madi, and Kim giggling at the scene taking place in front of them. Thankfully none of them had seen Seth's arm set up camp underneath my shirt as my back was facing a wall.

"Excuse me you two, but we do have to keep it PG at least until midnight." Embry said with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry," I blushed and rested my forehead against Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah well, none of us can be as lucky as you two." I could tell Embry was trying to be serious but the smirk on his face gave him away.

"Go suck on a lollipop Embers!" My sarcastic side was now kicking in.

"I believe that is your job Lizey," Embry winked and walked away, I could see Quil and Paul howling in laughter, rolling on the floor.

Seth mumbled some swear word underneath his breath as I lifted myself off of his lap and went to get myself another drink in an attempt to try and defuse the swirls of lust from my stomach.

"Geez Lize, never thought you had it in you," Madi whispered as she came up next to me and put some food on a plate.

"What are you talking about?" I blushed furiously.

"You and Seth…your PDA was unbelievable!" I turned to Madi who had a wicked grin upon her face.

"Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say that Claire may only be a few years younger then me but Quil had to cover her eyes," Madi snickered at her answer and I groaned at her response.

"Oh fabulous, that is just what I need," I moaned as I placed my forehead in the palm of my hand

"Someone talking about me?" Seth walked up behind me, enveloping me in his arms and rested his chin on my head.

Madison took it upon herself to tell Seth about Claire, but Seth was not as fazed about it as I was.

Soon after music was blaring from the stereo system and people started to get up and have a bit of a dance. The room started to couple off as I saw Sue Clearwater in the arms of Chief Swan, as well as Emily and Sam, Madi and Andrew, and Brady and Charlotte all move onto the dance floor.

"Did you want to have a dance?" Seth asked gently into my ear.

"Sure, why not."

Seth led me over to the impromptu dance floor and spun me under his arm before gathering me in his arms and gently swaying to the music. It felt nice to be in his arms, which were comforting as well as soothing, my recent embarrassment long forgotten. Regardless if the song was upbeat or slow we swayed to our own beat, caught up in our own world. Kisses were stolen from each other not bothering if someone caught us.

At 11:45 everyone had gathered in the lounge room, the music on softly and the T.V was on one of the local stations to watch the countdown take place. I went to take a place on the lounge when I felt a warm hand encase my small one and lead me outside. It was quite chilly but Seth was considerate enough to have grabbed my jacket on our way outside. We noticed Jared and Kim standing at one end of the porch sitting on the swing lounge, Seth and I chose to sit on the steps.

"Aren't you cold?" Noticing Seth was only wearing a sweater.

"Not at all," Seth leaned his back on the railing and pulled me into his lap. "I want to spend the new year with you." He whispered into my ear as I leaned into his chest and took comfort in the sound of his steady breathing

We sat there for a few minutes in silence; I glanced over at Kim and Jared who were deep in conversation. We could hear the voices in the lounge room.

"Any New Years Resolutions?" Seth asked me in a quite voice.

"To do what I want and not what others expect of me……….let myself free fall into the unknown"

"Sounds good, can I join you on that?"

"The train leaves in 3 minutes," I said as I checked my watch.

"Eliza," Seth's voice turned very serious and I turned in his lap to look him directly in the eyes, "I just want to let you know that I am falling in love with you." His voice did not waver when he spoke those words, his tone laced with love and affection and my heart jumped for joy.

"I am definitely falling in love with you too." Seth's face broke out with delight at my words.

We both could hear everyone inside counting down to the New Year and I was happy that I got to spend the opening minutes of the New Year sitting on the steps, outside, in the arms of Seth. My Seth.

As we heard the final numbers, I gently leaned into Seth and kissed him softly and gently on the lips, letting my feelings of love, lust, and bliss melt into him. The first few minutes of the New Year were spent gently kissing a man that I would gladly spend the rest of my life with.

We broke apart at the sound of Kim shrieking and jumping down for joy and then leapt into Jared's arms kissing him with fury followed by more jumping and yelling causing people to come outside to see the commotion. After a few minutes we finally heard her scream, "I'm getting married!" after which 'congratulations' and hugs, kisses and handshakes were shared.

Seth and I sat in our spot content to watch from afar, as I watched the sights before me I silently prayed that I would be in her shoes soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologise for the extremly late update....I have started my new job :) and Dance Class and Musical Rehersals have started back up!....so i have been swamped!**

**I would like to thank Kyliez for her suggestion which i have worked into this chapter :) If you have any suggestions or events you would like to suggest please do, as you can see i do take them into consideration :P.......Next chapter will be half Eliza POV and Seth POV**

**Happy Reading, next chapter will be up shortly.......and thanks to A Cullen Wannabe for her excellent Beta work ;P**

* * *

Eliza POV

I awoke overheated and sweaty. It took me a moment to get my bearings and then my mouth formed an O at my realization that I was at Seth's house and it was his body that was causing my body to overheat. My head was nestled into the crook of Seth's neck, as he lay on his back, his arm snaked around my back. My throat was dry and I desperately needed water.

I gently shimmied myself out of Seth's hold, hoping I didn't disturb him, and walked out of his room.

I tiptoed my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and filled the glass with tap water. The cool water was generous to my parched throat. I leaned up against the sink and allowed myself to reminisce about how the past few weeks of the New Year had started.

Kim and Jared had started mulling over wedding plans, and to everyone's shock Jared was actually enjoying himself with the planning of a wedding and last week Sam and Emily announced that Emily was 3 months pregnant.

Tonight Emily and Sam invited Seth and I over to their house for dinner. Emily is an excellent cook and I could understand why Seth and his friends raved over it. Also it was nice to share alone time with Seth, the past few weeks had also been quite hectic. I had started back at College, which was only 2 days a week, plus working at the café at Forks and Seth's schedule was filling up as well. He and Brady had taken a job in Seattle to relay the carpet for a corporate building, which seems to be taking a lot of his time, including Saturdays. So tonight was the first time in the past two weeks that we had a quiet night with friends, I had also opted to stay in La Push for the night, which was a first. It was a pleasant feeling to fall asleep in Seth's arms.

I put my empty glass in the sink and made my way back to Seth's room. I had reached the top of the stairs when I felt my heart jump into my throat. Seth must have woken up to not find me by his side, and I saw him walk out into the hallway, rubbing his face trying to wake himself up.

His body reminded me of Michaelangelo's sculpture of David, dressed only in soft cotton, blue plaid pajama pants that hung deviously low on his hips. I let a quiet sigh; Seth must have heard me because he looked up to see me less than a few meters away from me and a sexy grin appeared on his face. As I closed in the distance I took the time to look at him. His chest well defined yet was soft and smooth. His stomach looked hard and defined and I noticed the long scar running down one side of his body, it looked faint but still quite noticeable. My favorite part of this man's body was the V that started just below his hips and trailed underneath his pajama pants and all I wanted to do was trace my finger tips up and down the V lines etched on his dark toned body. Even though Seth's body was sculpted to perfection, he looked supple and soft.

"You ok?" He whispered as I approached him.

"Just need a drink of water," I whispered back and placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

I felt the goose bumps rise on his chest and inwardly smiled at what caused his reaction. I allowed Seth to direct me back to his room and snuggled up to him and he gladly took me into his awaiting arms. I happily welcomed dreams to invade me.

After sometime I awoke abruptly, as if I had been jolted out of my sleep. I no longer felt the warmth of Seth's arms and was actually quite cold and noticed that the quilt had been pushed down to the bottom of the bed. I wondered where Seth was as I did not hear him get up, and decided to go search for him. I got up and pushed my feet into my slippers and put on my dressing gown, which had been set on the bedroom's bay window seat. I pulled the curtain open and let the early morning sun rays stream through. What I saw took me by surprise. Standing in the backyard of the Clearwater's property stood 4 different colored Wolves, as I took a closer look I noticed that they looked rather large to be Wolves, they looked to be the size of Horses and when I noticed the color of one in particular it reminded me of the Wolf in my dream.

My urge to find Seth was replaced with the unusual sight before me. Seeing these 4 animals standing in the backyard, they weren't moving just standing there facing each other, like they were conversing with each other. Even though the window was closed I could sometimes hear a growl or a bark. I could not tell how long I had been standing and gazing down at the backyard. It was not until I saw one of the over grown wolves turn their head and look directly up at the window and stare me straight in the eyes. They were same eyes as in my dream, the same eyes that reminded me of Seth's.

As soon as the Wolf had looked in my direction the 4 of them disbursed into the forest that backed onto the Clearwater property. I stayed frozen in my spot still staring at where the 4 large animals once stood. Had I imagined it or was it real, could there really be animals like that, out there? I was not sure how long I stood there trying to convince myself that what I saw was a figment of my imagination.

I was bought out of my trance by the touch of warm arms slipping around my waist and the feeling of a strong chest resting up against my back.

"Where have you been?" I asked, my voice cracking from the lack of using it.

"I just had to duck over to Sam's to help him with some stuff." His voice husky and sultry

"Right, well I should get dressed then," I slipped out Seth's arms and took my belongings and started to make my way to the bathroom. I reached the archway of Seth's room when I heard him speak.

"Are you ok?" Concern laced in Seth's voice.

I turned around to face him, "I think so," and turned to head to the bathroom.

I stood underneath the hot running water, taking my time to wash my hair. I had tried relentlessly to convince myself that what I saw was not real, and that if it was real, would I be able to tell Seth? Would he think I was crazy or would he believe me?

I was on autopilot while blowing drying my hair and getting myself dressed. I came downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting through the air.

"You cooked?" A smile playing on my lips.

"You sound surprised by the notion," Seth stood the in his sweats and an apron.

"Well to be honest I have never dated anyone man that has cooked before," I walked over to the stove to see strips of bacon sizzling in a fry pan.

"I am not just any man," Seth puffed out his chest.

"So I have noticed," I reached up to him and silently asked for a kiss which was granted.

"Can I help with anything?"

"You can set the table for two…Mom is at Chief Swan's and Leah had to go to Port Angeles and run some errands."

I grabbed the crockery from the cupboard and set the kitchen table for the two of us and silently watched Seth cook waiting for the right time to bring up the topic of unusual animals in his backyard.

Seth bought plates of food to the table and a pitcher of orange juice, which I then proceeded to pour into glasses. I put some food on plate and began to pick at it.

"Are you sure you're ok?....is the food that bad?,… perhaps I can fix you up something else?"

"No the food is fine, it's just…" I hesitated at what I wanted to say, "it's just…you see I want to tell you something, but I just…you probably will think I am crazy…"

Seth reached his hand and covered it with mind and gently squeezed it.

"You can tell me anything and what ever it is I won't think you are crazy." I could tell by his eyes that he was telling me the truth.

"Ok, but just don't interrupt me until I am finished." Seth nodded his head in understanding.

I went on to tell him about the dreams I'd had…and the eyes of the Wolf looking familiar and then what had happened this morning. It was until I got to the part about this morning that Seth was taking my words in his stride, but as soon as I mentioned this morning Seth looked a bit worried and unsettled and by what I had seen.

"So you think you have seen over sized Wolves in my backyard and you're having dreams of a particular Wolf, who you think was one of these wolves, and shares the same eyes as me?" His voice serious, yet curious.

"You think I am going crazy don't you?"

"No not at all, actually I think…"

Seth's opinion was cut off with the house phone ringing

"Hello…yes…yeah…ok…give me 10……ok………bye." Seth's tone of voice gave no indication of any sort of emotion.

"Who was that?"

"Emily…we have to go……emergency………"

Seth rushed us both out of the house and into his car. I asked him questions trying to get information out of him, but he ignored them all and left me fuming at his lack of co-operation.

We pulled up into the driveway of Sam and Emily's. I noticed Emily standing on the front porch.

"Go inside with Emily and stay inside. Promise me you will not go anywhere." Seth sounded apprehensive and it worried me.

"What is going on?" I asked again for the fifth time.

"Just promise me." Seth took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to me.

"Fine." I got out of the car and slammed the door and walked up to the steps and up to where Emily stood.

I turned around to see where Seth was but I could not find him, it was as if disappeared into thin air. Emily smiled at me and led me into the house. I found Kim and Rachel in the kitchen cooking what seemed to be muffins. I was surprised to see Madison, Ashley, and Andrew in the living room watching some TV. I turned to Emily.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" My voice sounding harsh and demanding, if I had offended Emily she did not show it.

"Why don't you come and help me do some baking?" Her voice kind and soft.

"No, I want to know what is going on." In the corner of my eye I saw Madi and Ashley look up from what they were reading and watch the scene taking place between me and Emily.

"I am sure you will get the answers you want soon, just why don't you help us?" Kim asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't pretend like nothing is going on." I flayed my hands around in the air. "You know something that I don't and I have had it up to here," I stuck my hand up above my head, "with the lies and hazy answers!"

Emily tried to speak again but I cut her off. I turned to Madison and Ashley.

"Come on, were going!"

"But, we were told……"Ashley started.

"Get up we are leaving."

I saw Madi turn to Andrew, silently pleading to let her stay…."Madison NOW"

Madi and Ashley reluctantly got up and grabbed their handbags following me out the door. I didn't bother to keep my promise to Seth. 'Screw him,' I thought. I grabbed the car keys out of my handbag and started the car. I saw Rachel and Kim standing on the front porch watching me drive away.

The three of us drove in silence back to the Clearwater's house. Once we reached their house, I put his car keys in the letterbox and stormed up to the house, hoping that I could get in. Luck was on my side and the back door was open. I ran up to his room to get my belongings and ran back outside where Madison and Ashley were talking in hush voiced, leaning up against my car.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well Collin, told the both of us to not leave Emily's house under no circumstances," Ashley said her voice weak and intimidated.

"I do not care what Collin or Andrew or Seth said, I have had enough of it all."

"But Collin said……" Ashley became interested in her shoes.

"Do you want to go back to Emily's?"

"Yes," Ashley answered now looking me straight in the eye.

I gave up and drove them back to Emily's. I watched them go back inside and drove back to Forks. Silent tears were running down my face. I tried to justify my actions knowing that Seth was keeping something from me. All of the excuses under the sun were flooding me, I usually gave in because I had trusted him but this was becoming ridiculous and finally this morning's events were the last straw. I had snapped and let my stubborn side kick in.

Would I let him explain? Could I forgive his actions?


	11. Chapter 11

**My Apologies for not getting this up sooner.....i went down the coast last weekend and met some friendly oversized Kangaroos :)**

**MUST READ - - I have changed Chapter 10 ever so slightly because my story had taken a different turn and chapter 10 needed to be changed, if you do not wish to re read chapter 10, basically Embry has no longer imprinted on Laura.......he will be impriting on someone else.........**

**Thank you for my reviews and reviewers.....i all hope you enjoy chapter 11 and if all goes well the next chapter will be up in a few short days :) that is unless i have an accident whilst goKarting tomorrow :P **

**My rant for the day is Kirsten Stewart and about hating Twilight....honey i aint your greatest fan and I would gladly take your place and lock lips with Taylor Launter AND Robert Pattinson**

**Enjoy and Review :P**

**

* * *

**

**SETH POV**

I had just gotten back in to bed with Eliza, just after 3am. Eliza had drifted back to sleep quiet quickly, however I was disturbed again, this time by the howling of my sister, just beyond our backyard. I knew that it must have been urgent is Leah was howling for my presence. I reluctantly took a swift look at my sleeping imprint and dragged myself out of bed and out into the freezing cold.

I phased into my wolf form and ran out to meet Leah.

"_This had better be good" I asked her, my impatience getting the better of me_

"_Embry and I found a scent we are unfamiliar with"_

"_Vampire scent?"_

"_Naturally" Leah turned around and headed towards the border of the two territories of La Push and the Cullen residence _

I followed her, the whole time the image of Eliza sleeping invaded my mind and what I earned to do to her.

"_Will you please stop that, she is my friend and those images are crossing the very thin line" Leah's voice was getting edgy_

"_Sorry"_

For the remainder of the excursion I tried to count to a hundred in the Quileute Language

"_I don't know which is worse listening to that or seeing Eliza sleep and having you think sexual thoughts"_

For pure entertainment I thought of Eliza again which caused Leah to groan and asked for me to return to my counting.

Finally we reached an open field that separated the Cullen Territory from ours. Standing in front of the pack in the open air was the Cullen Family. I was on friendly terms with the Cullen Family. Edward and I did spend time together, every now and then we would go to Seattle or Port Angeles to watch a band play. However this early morning I was less then impressed.

I noticed Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Bella and Edward with Nessie. However I noticed two people I did not recognize. Two females, both of them had an olive complexion, yet it looked chalky, their black hair tied back from their faces. They were both wearing toga styled outfits in tan colors and wore sandals and I could smell their distinct scent of sickly sweet yet with a touch of earthiness mixed in. Their faces were turned away from me, so I could not see their faces.

I noticed Jacob shape into his human form and went to speak to Carlisle. Their voices calm and quick, however we all new what was being said. Apparently these two females were half sisters of Nahuel and had come to seek out Carlisle, as these two females wished for a better way of life.

Once Jake and Carlisle exchanged words, Jake went to stand by Nessie. Carlisle made his way to stand closer to our group.

"Maleah and Amali are the half sisters of Nahuel, which I am sure you all remember" I could hear the whimpers and barks of my fellow pack members, each of remembering that fateful night. "They have to come to me and my family, to help them in a new way of life. They have been informed our current and unique situation, and they mean no harm"

I saw Edward walk forward to join Carlisle.

"Sam asks do they plan on having permanent residency here or do they intend to eventually move on?"

"Permanent for at least one" As Carlisle spoke he turned his head ever so slightly to where I was standing. I had no clue why he was aiming that statement at me

"Sam would like to know if they could please get the scent of the Amali and Maleah for future reference"

Carlisle turned to the two girls who looked at Carlisle and nodded their heads. Amali and Maleah walked towards Carlisle and Edward. I noticed they were looking down trying to avoid eye contact with us. It was as if they were trying to be confident with situation but their body language was projecting their fear.

One by one cautiously we walked up to Amali and Maleah and sniffed them. I was heading back to the forest line when I heard a whimpering. I turned to see Embry standing in front of Amali and whimpering and then I saw the image of Amali in Embry's mind. I felt the emotions of Love, Adoration, Hope and Respect flow from Embry.

_You have got to be kidding me _Leah's voice harsh

I saw Embry turn to look at Leah and a growl erupted from his muzzle.

_Leah, not now. Embry ah maybe we should leave you for a while. Let's go! _Sam used his authority to make us leave.

We left Embry in his wolf form with Jake, Amali and Maleah and the Cullen's

_Well this certainly is something _I thought, knowing full well that everyone else in the pack could here me

_We should support Embry, I want no one to be hostile. Leah. _Sam spoke

_She is a blood sucking Leach who has just been imprinted on by a Shape Shifting Werewolf, how could you possibly support this?_

_I don't completely support it, however we must be there for Embry_

I was now in our backyard with Leah, Sam and Jared. Going over what had just happened. I knew it was stupid of us to be here in our wolf forms. I knew we were being reckless, but it was so early in the morning and we were so caught up in the new turn of events. It wasn't until I briefly thought of Eliza and looked at my bedroom window and saw here standing there, that we all new the mistake we had made.

We quickly darted through the forest. Sam cussing at this stupidity, whilst Leah ran towards northern coastline, still fuming over what had happened. I doubled back to the side of my house and phased into my human form and ducked through the side door, changing back into my pajamas that had been discarded hours before.

* * *

A few hours later I had to drop Eliza and Emily's house. I could not tell her anything yet, my excuses were running out and I knew the truth had to come out. Apparently once we had left Embry with the Cullen's and their new additions things had not panned out to well.

It was decided by Jake, Embry and Carlisle that Amali be informed of what had happened and Amali had not taken too kindly to what had happened. Even though she had felt the same emotions that Embry had in the open field she has not entirely happy about the whole thing and had gone on a slight rampage through the forest. Luckily she hadn't come across any humans. Thankfully Emmett and Edward were able to bring her down and drag her back to the Cullen's house.

A few hours later after long and heated conversations, Amali had finally calmed down and when I left she and Embry were sitting on the back porch chatting.

I had walked through the door of the Uley's house expecting to see Eliza however Emily was standing there with a sad expression on her face and told me what happened. I was in disbelief over what had happened and tried to call Eliza but I received her voicemail. I sent her a text but had not received a reply.

I left the Uley's feeling angry and upset over what Eliza had done and what could have happened to her if she had crossed paths with Amali, but I tried to put that image out of my mind.

I entered my house hoping that perhaps she had come back to my house, but noticed that when I walked into my room that her overnight bag was no longer sitting on the bay window sill.

I drove to her house and knocked on the door but no one answered. I saw her car parked in the drive way. So I sat on her front porch for what seemed like hours, berating myself the entire time, knowing I should have told her sooner and neither of us would be in the position we were in now. I tried calling her and texting her but always got the same non existent response.

The sun was starting to set and I saw Andrews truck pull up and Madi and Andrew jumped out.

"How long have you been sitting out here for" Madi asked as she neared me

"A few hours…I know she is in there but she won't answer the door"

"Hmmmmm….give me a few minutes"

Andrew stayed outside with me, whilst we waited for Madi to return hopefully with Eliza in turn. However my spirit was further broken when Madi returned almost empty handed.

"She wanted me to give you this back" Madi held out her palm with the crystal Wolf

I couldn't speak. I reluctantly took my Christmas present from Madi

"I am so sorry, Seth" Madi spoke

I merely nodded and walked back to my car. I had cried twice in my lifetime. Once when the news was broken that my father had passed away and the second time when I broke Eliza's heart.

* * *

It had now been four days since I had last seen or spoken to Eliza and I was a broken man. I refused to go on patrol and spent the past three days like a zombie. The first day I had tried to stay positive. I sent a bouquet of flowers with a note begging for me to see her and explain. However I received a text asking not to contact her.

My body was craving the one thing I needed to function properly. Leah had come back two days ago and tried to get in contact with Eliza, which she had until Leah mentioned my name and then the phone had gone dead.

Madi was kind enough to drop in and see me yesterday to see how I was, she told me that Eliza was the same if not worse, and that just shattered my heart even more.

Sam tried to stay positive for me but I was crawling into my shell. I was not even tempted by Emily's cooking when she bought around a casserole. I merely put it in the fridge and walked back to the couch. Jacob had spent last night with me, just sitting there watching TV with me, not saying a word, which I was thankful for.

I was lost and didn't want to be found, unless it was Eliza that would come to find me.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for the long period between updates, I am doing a musical so i have rehersals every night, plus i am living with my Nanna at the moment so my access to internet and typing time is at work........**

**to my wonderful Beta, Jen aka A Cullen Wannabe, you my lovely are a miracle worker, you made this chapter wonderful, thank you so much!!! **

**To all my reviwers thank you so much your reviews make my day!! Keep them coming.................**

**Enjoy**

**ELIZA POV**

To say I was miserable was an understatement. I was truly and utterly shattered. The following day after I had stormed out of Emily's house I was still irate. I faltered for a brief second when I received the bouquet of yellow Roses and the card begging me to see him and let him explain. I was even tempted when Seth was at my door to go and see him and talk things through but I stood my ground and let my stubbornness take over my body.

However, as the days passed my stubbornness was replaced with sadness and despair. My body was starting to fail me; I had a constant headache, drumming against my forehead. I had bouts of sharp pains in my stomach which caused me to double over in pain for minutes at a time, spending copious amounts of time in bed crying and dry sobbing. Yesterday was the worst; I had a 24 hour bug, and spent the majority of the day with my head pressed against the coolness of the bathroom tiles.

Today I was slumped at the dining room table staring at the Yellow Roses that Seth had sent me, my mother insisting on putting in a vase and having on display. I slowly sipped my cup of tea and carefully took a bite of my buttered toast waiting for my stomach to lurch. Unfortunately my body was craving the one thing I would not let it have. _Seth. _

How I yearned to see him, to be held in his warm and comforting arms. I still hated him for what he did, but I could not deny that I missed him and that I loved him.

I knew that Madison had gone to see Seth; it bought me brief satisfaction that he was just as miserable as me, but when I thought about it, it just made me feel worse, knowing that I was the cause of his sadness.

I was not sure how long I had spent at the dining room table before I was bought back to reality by Madison and Andrew sitting at the table with me.

"Well I wont lie to you sis, but you look like a car wreck," Madison's smile wide and bright.

"Thank you so much Madison for making me feel so much better." My voice cracking from lack of use.

"He looks just as a bad as you…..if not worse," Andrew spoke quietly and I knew he didn't want to use Seth's name.

"Hmmm, well so he should, after what he did."

"Lize, don't let the stubborn side over take you, you know you miss him, you know you're still in love with him…..You can't just let him go over something so small," Madison tried to reason with me.

"He lied to me, he left me in the dark, always promising to tell me what was going on."

"He never lied to you," Andrew cut in.

"What?" My tone of voice was harsh and I saw Andrew flinch and realized his mistake.

"I said he didn't lie to you……..sure he left you in the dark over some things, but he did tell you that he would tell you what was going on eventually." His voice was a bit quiet and obviously intimidated by me.

"You say it like you know something."

"I know just as much as you do." I could hear the hesitation in his voice but decided to drop the topic of conversation.

We sat in silence for a few moments until I noticed Andrew and Madi sharing quiet and sharp murmurs, it looked like Andrew was trying to encourage Madi to say something.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well, the thing is, Seth…"

"I don't want to know," I cut her off, now wanting to know what she was going to say.

"Just hear me out and then you can decide." I glared at her but did not speak, a sign of which she understood she could continue.

"Usually they hold a bonfire at least once a month, but because of the cold weather they are holding a gathering at the local community hall, with food and drink, and we get to be told the legends of the Quileute Tribe. Everyone will be there, and it would mean the world to Seth if you came. You don't have to speak to him, he just wants you to be there…..he says that if you were to come tonight he will explain everything."

"Everything?" I questioned to be certain that I had not got my wires crossed.

"Everything," Madison confirmed.

I thought for a moment, I could go and perhaps get out of the terrible funk I was in, have everything explained to me and see Seth. However, did I want to give him that satisfaction?

**

* * *

**

**SETH POV**

I got my sorry ass out of bed this morning and phoned Madison, this was my last opportunity to do something about this mess I had gotten myself into.

I asked if she could invite Eliza to come to the get-together at the community hall tonight, and I would explain everything to her, any question she asked I would answer truthfully.

Madi had said she would do her best and would send me a text when she got an answer.

Either way, I needed to make myself presentable for tonight. The week old stubble was not a good look for me, and a shower would not go astray.

I even went over to Sam and Emily's and offered to help Emily with the preparation of cooking and then made my way to the community hall to help Sam and Jared set up.

I checked my phone for what seemed the hundredth time, seeing if I had received a message or a voicemail from Madison or even Eliza.

"Have you heard from Eliza?" Jared asked as we set chairs around tables.

"No, not even from Madi, I have truly and royally screwed this up!"

"Yes and no."

"Thanks Jared for the confidence boost."

"Hopefully tonight is the night you can make things right."

"Fingers crossed."

I went home shortly after to prepare my speech that I hoped to address Eliza with. I even wrapped the glass wolf in tissue paper and put it in my pocket with the anticipation that Eliza would take it back.

I looked at the photo that Eliza had given me for Christmas; words could not describe how much I missed that smiling face in person.

I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. It was a message from Madison.

­­­

* * *

**ELIZA POV**

It was early afternoon and if I wanted to go to La Push tonight I had to be ready in a few hours.

I hadn't officially told Madison and Andrew that I would be going but decided to give myself the option. So I had gone upstairs and decided to have a shower and thoroughly cleaned and moisturized myself and did my hair.

If I was to go to La Push I wanted to look my best perhaps even make it look like I hadn't lived in my pajamas for almost a week.

I stood in front of my wardrobe and tried to settle on an outfit. The color Red was a must. It would portray confidence and boost my low self esteem.

I perfected my outfit, nothing too extravagant or too casual. I slid into my dark wash jeans and dark red turtleneck, over which I wore my black and red check coat teamed with my black converse shoes and black scarf.

I was putting the finishing touches to my hair and makeup when Madison opened my door.

"So I take it that you will be joining us tonight?" A knowing smile on her face.

I turned to look at her, "I shall not give an answer to that question, merely show you."

I grabbed my handbag and walked down stairs and out towards the car, Madison and Andrew following me with the same knowing smile on both of their faces.

The drive to La push was a quiet one. My stomach had turned to knots yet my headache was slowly being released from the forefront of my head. Thoughts kept running unceasingly through my head. Will everyone stare at me? Will anyone speak to me? Should I go up to Seth or stay with Madi?

Andrew parked the car and we made our way to the hall. The chatter of talk and the sound of music being played could be heard before we even reached the door to go inside. I took a deep breath and Madi turned to face me.

"You will be ok, trust me."

"Last time you said trust me …."

"Trust me."

I merely nodded and Madison interlocked our arms together. Andrew walked a head of us through the door and immediately crossed the room to stand in front of a group of people that included Jared and Kim.

Madi and I followed Andrew through the door and took a few steps into the hall. Suddenly I felt as though all eyes were on me, as if everybody knew the details of what had happened between Seth and I. Instantly I began to feel ashamed of my foolish actions, as my head fell and my feet refused to move me any further into the room. Madison felt the resistance as I froze and looked at me questioningly.

"What is wrong Liza?" She whispered.

"Everyone is looking at me," I stated the obvious to her.

Madison looked up surveying the room and then whispered in my ear with a slight smile, "From what I can see nobody in this room is looking at you except for one very handsome boy in the far corner wearing light wash jeans, a Royal Blue sweater, and a concerned expression."

**

* * *

**

**SETH POV**

I was standing in the back corner with Jake and Nessie who had been kind enough to keep me company and attempt to calm my nerves.

My text from Madison a few short hours ago stated that Eliza was getting ready and she was 95% sure that Eliza would make it down to La Push.

I saw Andrew walk through the door followed by Madison; I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach catch in my throat.

There she was, Eliza, her arms interlocked with Madison's, as if to stop herself from running away.

Was it possible that she looked more beautiful than before? Her hair was flowing down her back in beautiful brown ripples, I could see she was trying to put on a happy face even managing the slight twinkle in her eye, but I knew her well enough to tell that was not how she felt inside and it made my heart both ache and fill with hope at the same time. Then she stopped in her tracks appearing to be frozen in fear. I saw Madison and Eliza exchange a few words and then Madi looked up noticing me and whispered into Eliza's ear with a smile. I could feel the pull of my stomach, my body wanting to gravitate to her. Oh how I missed her and now had the opportunity to make things right with the one person that made love easy, except when I screw it up that is.

I saw Madison pull Eliza towards Jake, Nessie and myself.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" Madison asked, her voice a little to happy and cheerful.

"I am alright, and you?" I too tried to sound a little upbeat compared to the solemn nature that I been unable to shake since Eliza left me.

"Never better, I am really looking forward tonight. I mean Andrew has told me some legends, but I am really looking forward Mr. Black's story telling. Andrew says that he tells stories as if you were really there."

"Yeah he is a good story teller…where did Andrew go?"

"He went to go say hi to Kim and Jared," Madi turned and pointed to where Andrew stood.

"Actually that reminds me, I need to go speak to Jared, Ill catch up with you guys later," Jacob spoke and led Nessie and himself over towards Jared and Kim.

Madison murmured that she would follow. I saw Eliza latch on to Madison's arm, her actions spoke as if she didn't want to be left alone with me, so I took this as my opportunity.

"I have missed you Liza," I spoke quietly enough for her to hear me.

Madison also took this as her opportunity to slip away unnoticed as Eliza turned to face me with an unreadable expression on her face

"I don't think I am ready to let you explain things to me just yet and lay my heart on the line again." Her voice was shaking as if she were to cry at any moment, I merely nodded in understanding. "I just want to take things one step at a time tonight."

I noticed that the talking and music had died down and people were forming groups on the ground or on chairs. Sue Clearwater was guiding Billy Black's wheelchair to the front of the group for the storytelling portion of the evening to begin.

"Could you at least sit with me whilst Billy speaks?" I lowered my head slightly towards her, she smelled wonderful as the scent of rosewater wafted around her body.

Her quick nod was all the encouragement I needed. There was a spare blanket that had been laid out towards the front. I sat down and made room for Eliza to sit next to me. She nervously lowered herself next to me and crossed her legs, her knee merely touching mine. That touch made me realize how stupid I was to stuff things up with her and how badly I wanted tonight to go well.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**ELIZA POV**

We were now walking over to Seth, Jacob and Nessie. My body reacted when it saw Seth, it wanted nothing more then to run and grab on to him and never let go. It made me recognize how unrealistically stubborn I had been, however, I was not about to jump into anything without proper explanations on Seth's part.

I could faintly hear the voices of Seth and Madi making small talk, but my eyes were too focused on Seth, his eyes looked sad yet he was trying to mask it with a happy voice. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his over all demeanor screamed defeated. I felt my heart ache for him and I longed to reach out a hand to comfort him, but I forced myself to hold it tight against my side.

I felt Madison's arm starting to slip away from me, I tried to latch back onto her but was distracted by his voice.

"I have missed you Liza," I heard him speak. His voice was husky and barely a decibel over a whisper.

My voice caught in my throat, then Madi's arm slipping away from me.

I motioned for my voice to try and work, "I don't think I am ready to let you explain things to me just yet and lay my heart on the line again." Seth nodded, "I just want to take things one step at a time tonight."

"Could you at least sit with me whilst Billy speaks?" His eyes reminded me of a puppy dog that was desperate to please its master after being scolded for doing wrong. I found myself unable to resist. I nodded quickly and I noticed the flash of relief that rose behind his beautiful brown eyes.

Seth walked past me, leading me towards a blanket that had been laid on the floor, towards the front. I sat down next to Seth, because we had little room my knee was touching his leg. The warmth he was radiating caused my knee to tingle slightly, and that bought great joy to my body. I could feel my body slightly transform internally from a hollow being to someone more full and almost peaceful. My body was telling me that I had made the right choice to come to La Push and reconcile with Seth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, chapter 13 is up...thank you all to review and add me a Fav Author or add this story as a Fav...open to suggestions and constructive criticism :) I hear Twilight was released in America...i still have a month till its released in Australia :(**

**ELIZA POV**

I sat there in a slight daze, I could hear the people around me get up and break off into groups and yet I sat there with Seth still sitting by my side. I could feel the warmth radiating from Seth's arm due to the fact that halfway through the Quileute legends he had put his arms behind him to lean on and one of them had been positioned very close to my back, and somehow my back took it upon its self to lean against his arm. Even with the noise and chaos going on around me, I still sat there unable to move as the legends that had just been told continued to echo through my mind.

Billy Black had told amazing and fabulous stories of the Quileute Ancestors shape shifting into Wolves and fighting Cold Ones, and of an ancient leader named Taha Aki and the third wife who sacrificed herself to save her husband. They were so mystical and overwhelming, but also familiar in some ways. The words imprinting and shape shifting kept running through my mind as if it was trying solve a puzzle but I was getting frustrated at the pieces I was missing that wouldn't allow me to complete the entire picture. I remembered being told that this was all a part of me being told the truth about what Seth had been hiding from me this whole time. Could it be possible? Is this what Seth has been hiding from me? I sighed in frustration.

"Are you ok?" Seth's voice asked quietly and laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered trying to hide my irritation.

I stood up, my legs were slightly wobbly from sitting down for so long and Seth helped me steady myself. I saw Leah talking with Ashley and Collin, a small smile played on her face when she caught my eye, and I returned it. I had sincerely hoped that my friendship with Leah and not dissolved after what had happened with Seth, and that small gesture was all it took to know everything was fine with my best friend.

"Are you hungry, or would you like a drink?" I knew Seth was trying his best to not rock the boat and I was starting to warm up to him again.

"I could do with some food." I flashed him a warming smile.

We walked over to the tables the covered in copious amounts of food and drink. To my left I saw Jake and Paul fight over the last chicken drumstick, which caused both Nessie and Rachel to whisper something into their respective partners ears and the argument was dropped.

"It always comes down to Sex," Seth murmured into my ear.

I blushed furiously at what Seth's comment.

"At least I get it," Paul retorted, appearing to have heard Seth.

Again the heat of embarrassment rose up my neck and into my cheeks. The thought of Seth and I in such an intimate position made me question why I was angry with Seth in the first place.

"Please Paul, I want to eat not be sick…" A smirk spread across his face.

"Don't you dare think of Rach…" Seth cut Paul off mid sentence.

"No offense Rachel, but I have better…"

"I get it Seth," Rachel decided to end that awkward moment.

I immediately went to get some plates for Seth and myself while Seth went and got some drinks for us. We walked back to our rug on the floor and ate in comfortable silence. As we ate, I thought about everything that happened, my body had gone from almost on my deathbed to something that could only be described as happy. My angry and stubborn side was starting to be overtaken by joy and contentment. I watched Seth from the corner of eye noticing that he was watching me as well. A smile played on my lips at being caught. I placed my empty plate on the rug and took a sip of my drink.

I noticed Seth wipe his mouth with his napkin and all thoughts of Christmas and our heated kiss in the Uley house came back to me. How I missed feeling like that, I knew Seth and I would have to talk about what has been going on but was I willing to accept his explanation or not? Could I move forward? I could only wait.

"Would you mind if you came back to my house and we had a chat?" Seth looked at me with hope in his eyes.

'Ah yeah…that should be ok. Are Leah and your Mom coming back to the house as well?"

"Leah is heading out after this and Mom is going back to Charlie Swan's house…so we will have the house to ourselves." I thought it odd that Seth did not give a reason to where Leah was heading but I was not about to pry into her whereabouts.

"Ok, are you ready to head out now then?" I picked myself up and Seth was kind enough to take my used plate and cup and put them in the trashcan for me.

I scanned the room for Madison and saw her chatting with Andrew, Ashley, and Collin.

"I am going to head over to Seth's." Madi smirked at me when she noticed the glee in my eyes.

"How are you planning on getting home?"

"I'll ask Seth to drive me home, I am sure it won't be a problem."

"Ok, well any problems ring me and I'll get Andrew to come pick you up."

I said goodbye to the small group and as I headed to the door where I saw Seth waiting for me, I noticed had to walk past Emily and Kim.

I was undecided whether I should try and walk past them or give them a small hello; however my dilemma was answered when Emily spoke my name. I lifted my head and took the few steps towards them.

"How are you, Liza?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think I am going to be ok."

A few more words were exchanged and I headed out the door with Seth.

The car trip with Seth was comfortable; the radio's music was wafting through the air, yet I could feel something was wrong. It had nothing to do with Seth and it had nothing to do with being in close proximity to Seth, something was wrong with me, perhaps it was nerves.

We pulled up into Seth's driveway and before he jumped out of the car he turned and spoke to me.

"Before anything else is done tonight, I just want you to know that I will be forever grateful that you came tonight and to let me explain to you what is going on."

"Something or someone is telling me that I was doing the right thing in coming tonight."

We both smiled at each other and got out of the car. I could feel the hesitancy coming off Seth as we walked to the front of his house, his hand and arm occasionally brushing against mine; I decided to throw caution to the wind and take his hand in mine. I could feel the tension leave his shoulders.

Once seated in the lounge room, I could feel my body start to tighten up. Seth scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"So I guess I should start at the beginning."

"That would be a good place to start." I could feel the temperature rise in the room and the sweat beads to start to form on my forehead.

A nervous laugh rang through Seth's throat. "Well it all started when I was about 14…."

Seth was talking and I could not hear a word he was saying, I knew I should be listening but I could not fight the strong feelings that were over coming me, the air around me was hot and yet my body felt sickly cold.

"I mean we all heard rumors but I guess Leah and I never thought that we could turn."

That was the last vague thing I heard before a lead ball tightened in the pits of my stomach. I covered my mouth with my palm and ran into the kitchen. I just made it to the sink when bile and the remains of dinner spewed into the kitchen sink. My body heaved as I could hear Seth moving behind me. I then ran the tap water and washed my mouth out and then slid down the cupboards and onto the floor.

Seth was kind enough to get me a wet cloth and cover my forehead and was even starting to clean the awful mess I had made.

"I am so so so sorry…it must have been something I ate," I repeated, my voice scratchy and raw.

"Please don't be sorry you can't help it, although you may not want to mention it to Emily. She may get upset, after all she does do all of our cooking.

Seth decided to carry me to the bathroom where for the next 6 hours I became best friends with the toilet bowl. Seth was helpful, constantly getting me a wet cloth or a glass of water, he even called my parents to let them know where I was.

I must have fallen asleep because, when I woke up I was lying on a comfy bed, my head snuggled into a pillow. A pillow that smelled like Seth, I immediately took a deep breath and inhaled, allowing my sense of smell to be overwhelmed by Seth's scent. A deep chuckle woke me out of my demeanor.

I lifted my head cautiously, afraid that I would upset my stomach, when I did not feel the lurch of my stomach I knew I would be safe for the moment.

"How are you feeling?" His voice sounded concerned.

"I have seen better nights." I tried to make light of the situation, but knew it had done no good.

Seth sat on his bay window sill, his face contorted with worry. "Are you sure, I can take you to hospital if you want?"

"That wont be necessary…however a shower and a change of clothes would never go astray."

Seth stood up, his shoulders and back tense as he walked out of the room. Seth returned with a pair of dark grey sweats, a loose fitting t-shirt and a bath towel.

"I am sure Leah won't mind if you borrowed her clothes."

I found my feet and took the bundle from Seth and made my way to the bathroom.

The hot water felt wonderful against my skin, soothing my sore back from the night's events. I took my time washing my hair and once I left the bathroom freshly washed and dressed, I felt 100% better.

Taking my clothes and putting them in the wash I found Seth and Leah in the living room watching TV.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked when she noticed I had entered the room.

"Much better."

I looked and Seth I could still see the concern in his eyes, I tired to defuse his emotion by walking up to the couch and crawled into his lap, the small gesture caused him to sigh in contentment and for me it felt like I had come home.

We sat and watched TV for another hour or so until Leah excused herself to go upstairs, and I went to the washing machine to put my clothes in the dryer.

"Do you feel up to finishing our conversation from last night?"

I turned my head slightly to look at Seth. "I think just for the moment I want to sit here and watch TV with you and not have to think about anything…"

Before I could go further there was a knock at the door. I reluctantly got out of Seth's lap so he could answer the door. There stood Collin and Ashley with Cheshire cats grins on both of their faces. Greetings were exchanged and then Ashley flung herself into my arms.

"Isn't this exciting, Collin and Seth Werewolves and we're imprints! Could life be more wonderful?" Ashley squealed, a groan escaped Seth's lips and a chuckle from Collin

The shocked look on Seth's face was nothing compared to mine.

**Review Please .......................**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14, hope you all like it, i did some brain storming with a Bestie of mine and we came up with a suitable plot and here is the first chapter of this plot. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters accept for Eliza, Madison, Ashley and Andrew :) **

* * *

I looked down the dimly lit hallway. There were 4 doors on either side and then one right at the end, facing me. Each door was closed and had a brass handle. I could hear frantic voices coming from behind a door, but I could not make out which one. I slowly walked down the hallway, curiosity getting the better of me. At the third door I froze midstep, an invisible force stopping me from going any further. My instincts turned me to face the door on my right; I let my hand fall to the brass door knob, the hard metal felt cool against my warm hand.

It didn't take much for the door to open all the way and show me what was waiting inside.

It looked very much like Seth's room, but much cleaner. Sunlight trickled through the blue plaid curtain of the bay window on the opposite wall., I felt a pull towards the bay window and found myself slowly gliding towards the window and peeking through the curtains. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the bright sun and when they did I looked down and saw a lone wolf looking up at me, the same one from my dreams. His eyes looked sad, full of sorrow, his chocolate covered fur looked matted and dirty. My first instinct was to go down to him and tend to him.

He gave a long, saddening howl that sent goose bumps down my arms. Tears started to burn my eyes, as I could feel his pain like it was my own pain and I wanted to help that stop.

I turned on my heel only to come to an abrupt stop. There sitting on the bed was Seth, only he looked different somehow, he looked like he was glowing. He didn't speak; he only smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him. I sat next to him, feeling the warmth radiating off his body. Seth put his arm around me and I melted into his side. I let out a low shaky breath, anticipating what was to happen next. As if reading my thoughts Seth spoke in his low husky voice.

"I want you to know that I love you, what ever you decide, what ever you need from me, I will love you."

I looked up at him and saw straight into his chocolate colored eyes, I knew he meant it, I could see the adoration and love in them.

I smiled and told him that I loved him back. Seth beamed at me and at my words.

I was not sure how long we stayed sitting on the bed together, basking in each others presence. However, after a while I started to feel a dull ache at the back of my head, I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and wet make contact with my hand. I bought my hand back to see that it was covered in dark red, warm blood.

I turned to speak and show Seth, but he was no longer there. The warmth that I had felt had disappeared; I started to feel ice cold. All of a sudden a flash of memories entered my mind.

I remember being hugged by Ashley and her speaking the words "Collin and Seth are Werewolves and we're imprints! Could life be more wonderful?".

I could still envision the look on Seth's face, distorted with shock and concern. The look on his eyes told me that if this were in fact true, then this was not how I was to find out.

I wanted to find Seth and tell him…._Tell him what?.....that Ashley has been brainwashed…….that Seth had been trying to tell me was sadistic……that perhaps deep down I had my suspicions and I embrace him and his supernatural ability….._

Ideas, thoughts and theories zoomed in and out of my brain, hot salty tears over flowing on to my heated cheeks. My emotions changing rapidly and my body was not coping with the emotional tidalwave. I started retching and as quickly as it came on, my body calmed, I was now sobbing dry tears when I sensed someone at the door. I turned to see an old man standing at the door, his skin mocha colored, looking tough and weathered, his long hair hanging past his shoulders, grey yet still with strands of black, his clothing was simple tan suede pants and a matching poncho with turquoise beading around the neckline.

"Who are you?" My voice was calm and low.

"I am Taha Aki," He spoke in a deep voice. "Do you want to go back to Seth?"

I struggled to find my voice. "Yes," was all I could manage to speak.

"Then embrace him for what he is, do not push him away, accept him." The elderly man walked towards me as he spoke and put a gentle hand behind my head, to heal the open wound was bleeding. I nodded my head to show that I understood and that I would.

I closed my eyes as the gentle hand on the back of my head gave me comfort and calmed me. I felt like I was being drawn to where Seth was, as if my body was floating.

*****************

Suddenly I could hear a male voice, the sound was dull however I could make out that it was male and he sounded frantic. A female voice was closer to me, Ashley, I felt her touch the back of my head.

"It has stopped bleeding." I heard her say. A sigh of relief came from another male, Seth.

I tried to speak his name but it came out as more of a mumble. The back of my head was giving off a dull ache and I moaned out in pain.

"She is coming back around," Ashley said, concerned. I could feel her stroking my hair out of my face.

"Eliza…..Lize" I could sense Seth leaning over me, his warmth bringing my body comfort.

I could hear a siren blaring in the distance and someone opening the door.

"What on earth happened?" Leah, her voice blazing with anger. I moaned again, trying to respond to her question, although I could only assume what had happened to me.

"Its all my fault," Ashley started sobbing. "Collin told me everything about how you can shap shift into wolves and how Collin imprinted on me and Seth imprinted on ELiza, and I got so excited when we came here this morning……but Collin told me Seth was telling Eliza last night, I thought she knew." Ashley started sobbing again.

"Its ok Ash, it's not your fault." I could hear Collin consoling her. I heard Leah Muble something and come sit near me.

Seth was stroking the side of my face and down my neck, his touch leaving a hot trail, apologising for what he had done to me. I whispered his name, and I felt his warm smooth lips touch my forehead. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that deep down I believed what was going on, however once i had recovered he was going to spend at least an hour in the dog house for not telling me sooner.

"You will be ok, Lize, the ambulance is on its way." I whispered his name again in reply.

******************

I awoke, laying on the softness of a mattress under starched and itchy sheets. A beeping noise was annoying the hell out of me and I could feel the needle of an IV drip attached to my left hand. My eyes fluttered open and the florescent lights agitated my eyes. I tried to sit up but a strong hand held me firmly in place.

"Eliza, can you hear me?" Seth's voice spoke quietly next to my ear.

"Hmmm" Seth began stroking my hair and I instantly felt calm and peaceful.

"You're at Forks Hospital……" Seth began to tell me however he was cut off by another male voice, one I did not recognize.

"You fainted, Ms Brooks, your head hit a glass coffee table and you had quite a large lump and what looks like a healing wound at the back of our head. It's quite interesting really because it says in your paperwork that there was blood on the floor where your head was." As this man spoke I saw him look at my charts and start to write notes and then put the flip chart back at the end of my bed.

The man dressed in teal green scrubs walked to the side of the bed that Seth was not occupying and introduced himself "I'm Ryan Thoms, your nurse."

"When do you think Eliza will be discharged?" Seth asked Ryan.

"That will be up to Doctor Cullen, he will be in shortly to see you, Eliza." When Ryan said my name, he looked right into my eyes and my tummy turned with uneasiness. I found Ryan Thoms to be quiet off putting and I automatically reached out for Seth who out of the corner of his eye noticed and immediately settled on the bed next to me and put a comforting arm around me. Seth's warmth and love enveloping me and the uneasiness I was feeling vanished.

Ryan Thoms soon left and Doctor Cullen came in to examine me.

"You are quite lucky Eliza, a slight concussion and it seems the wound at the back of your head is healing nicely, you will be able to leave in a few days. I must admit you are quite lucky in regards to the wound at the back of your head."

I saw Seth and Dr Cullen exchange glances and I knew what they were thinking. How could I have fallen and hit my head, have blood where my head landed, and have a freshly healed gash wound at the back of my head?

There was only one logical reason and as logical as it sounded for me it may have sounded slightly crazy to Seth and Dr Cullen, but really would it sound so ridiculous? Until I had gotten a detailed explanation from Seth as to what the hell was going on, I would not tell my theory to anyone.

* * *

**I know i have been quite naughty in not updating sooner! but my life has had its ups and downs these past few months! So please review I would like to know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15......**

**Enjoy and please review ...and thank you to those who always do**

**to my Beta, A Cullen Wannabe you rock !!**

* * *

I would never forgive myself for not being quick enough to catch Eliza when she fell, her head crashing on to the glass table top. Someone must have been watching over her because no sooner did she hit the floor and blood start to stain the cream colored carpet did it suddenly stop.

Ashley bent over her and checked the back of her head, however when she removed her hand there was no blood on her handstaining them.

Collin and I both looked at each other, hoping that the other had an answer what was going on, but neither of us said anything. Telling Eliza that I was a supernatural being had defianitely not had gone the way I wanted it to. Sure when Embry imprinted on Amali she had gone a rampage and I remember the day Paul imprinted on Rachel, his nose was getting broken every other day by Jake, and mine, well she just crashed into a glass coffee table. I thought it would have gone a lot better, like Eliza actually being conscious at this point in time, this was not the case. Collin was calling the ambulance as, Leah had walked through the door, and she appeared calm when she spoke, but the murderous look she was giving me told me I was up for an ass kicking. I knew she saw it as being my fault that my imprint was laying in a pool of blood and unconscious.

I could hear Ashley sobbing in the background and Collin trying to console her. I couldn't blame Ashley or Collin for what had happened, I could only blame myself.

Kneeling down beside her, I ran a hand through my hair. How could I have let this happen?, fate had intended Eliza to get a mild case of food poisoning, destiny decided it was Ashley who would blow the lid off the secret I had with holding. Things could only get better right? I wouldn't bet on it.

I stroked the side of her face and down her neck as, I tried to focus on the positive that she was breathing and it seemed that there was no more blood seeping through her wound.

I had sworn from the moment I met Eliza I would protect her and I failed her.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Doctor Cullen had just left the room leaving Eliza and I by ourselves for the first time. Eliza's parents and Madison had been shopping in Port Angeles when they got the call about the accident and were on the way to the hospital, so with the little time we had I hoped to make it worth while.

I set a chair up next to the bed and gathered my hands into Eliza's hand within mine. I was about to apologise when I was abruptly cut off.

"So you're a wolf?" I could hear the coldness in her voice but at least she hadn't removed her hand out of my hold.

"Eh, well Werewolf actually but I guess the uh correct term would be a uh Shape shifter." Suddenly my throat became very dry.

"You know what really shits me Seth Clearwater?" _She used my last name, this can't be good. The , last time Emily used Sam's last name he ended up sleeping on the couch for a week._

"That you can't be mad at me?" I tried to use my killer smile and puppy dog eyes but Eliza's eyes only hardened.

"You wish!"

_Here it comes; she is going to get rid of me..._

"It's the fact that you waited so long to tell me, I don't care that you shift shapes into animals or whatever."

"Shape shifter," I squeezed in amongst her rambling.

"Seth!" Eliza's voice raised slightly.

"I failed you." I brushed my lips against the hand that was still enveloped in mine.

"You didn't fail me; you weren't to know this would happen., I know you're beating yourself up over this, well don't. I love you regardless."

_Hold on a second. Rewind. She loves me?. Oh happy days! _

"The fact is you kept this from me is what hurts worst because, sure I would have been weirded out, but I would have gotten over it."

_Time to turn the Seth charm on_ …….

Eliza's eyes narrowed "Don't even think of turning the Seth charm on!"

_Dammit_

"You're still in the dog house."

"You don't know how bad I feel about this, I never imagined this happening to you."

"I know that Seth, and you have taken very good care of me."

Before I could respond the door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Brooks along with Madi, shortly followed by Dr Cullen and to my surprise Edward Cullen.

Mrs Brooks thanked me for taking care of their daughter, if they only knew how much I had failed her. Whilst Eliza took comfort in her parents and Madison being with her, Edward and Carlisle asked me to step outside with them.

"Can you explain what happened to Eliza?" I asked Carlisle.

"Actually I was hoping you could shed some light on what had happened." I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged my shoulders

"Taha Aki," Edward spoke quietly looking me in the

"What has Taha Aki got to do with anything?"

"It may mean nothing, perhaps it's because Eliza has been given all this new information," Carlisle was abruptly cut in by Edward.

"His name keeps running through her mind, you need to find out why." Edward put a hand on my shoulder, even though it felt like a friendly gesture, to me it felt like the weight of the world was now on my shoulders. _Perfect. _

At that moment Nurse Thoms walked pastsed us., He turned and looked at us., A slight smile playing on his lips before goingback to studying his notes on a clipboard as he walked around a corner.

I heard Edward give off a low snarl.

"What's with you?" I turned to him and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Keep a watch on him, for your sake and Eliza's."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Let's just say his thoughts are a tad impure when it comes to Eliza."

I hadn't realized I had started to walk until Edward jerked me back.

"No need to make a scene yet, he knows you and Eliza are together and trust me he does not want to take you on anytime soon."

"I could arrange for him to be rescheduled so he is not on Eliza's rounds," Carlisle's voice steady and smooth.

"I think that would be wise." I tried to keep the growl out of my voice but I failed miserably.

"You should go back to Eliza, her Dad is annoying her and she is silently praying you will walk back in and save her." I had to chuckle at what Edward told me.

I said goodbye to Edward and Carlisle and walked back into the room. As mad as Eliza said she was at me, I saw her eyes light up when she saw me walk into the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were told that Eliza had fainted due to her being ill last night, even Madison had been told the same cover story by Andrew and Ashley, however when she looked at me I saw , her eyes hardenning, and realized immediately that she knew something was off. I tried to pretend I didn't notice and walked to Eliza's bedside.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand taking comfort in her warmth. When no one was watching I would briefly give her chaste kisses along the knuckles of her hand. Once or twice I saw her demeanor soften, but suddenly she would remember she was acting mad at me and would throw the wall right back up to the confusion of her parents and Madison.

Visiting hours were coming to a close which meant I would have to face the drive and the night without Eliza. Dr Cullen returned, checking Eliza's progress and briefly updated us on Eliza's status. Even though it seemed she had improved, she would still be in hospital under observation for a few more days. My mood which had been constantly swinging like PMS changed again when Nurse Thoms walked into the room.

I watched as he pushed a trolley which looked like it had hospital food. He slid the trolley with the make shift table over her bed and lifted the lid off the plate. I could see the look in his eyes. _Lust. _I wanted to rip his throat out.

Carlisle caught my eye and he could sense what was going on, he shook his head at me. I let out a low sigh and when Ryan looked up me, I bared my teeth at him. No one else in the room noticed. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were talking with Carlisle, Madi had gone to the bathroom, and Eliza was too busy turning her nose up at the hospital food.

I hoped Ryan had received the message loud and clear, however he showed no emotions.

I noticed Carlisle leaving when I decided to follow him out.

"Carlisle." Hhe turned at the sound of my voice.

"What can I do for you Seth?"

"Is there any chance that I can stay with Eliza tonight, just after everything that has happened…?"

Carlisle looked at me for a moment, "I can't advise that you stay the whole night, but I can certainly oversee you being here until I leave tonight, which is in about 4 hours."

If that was all I could get then I would graciously accept.

"Thanks Carlisle, I really do appreciate that."

At that moment the Brooks family left Eliza's room.

"We were just leaving, thank you very much Dr Cullen for what you are doing for Eliza," Mr. Brooks spoke.

I said goodbye to everyone and took my place beside Eliza's bed. I wanted to climb into bed with her and hold her and never let her go, but unfortunately there were tubes and needles in my way, so I tried to take comfort in sitting be side her. The hospital food had gone untouched.

"You really should eat," I tried to look like it looked yummy, but really I understood why Lize wouldn't eat it.

"How about you taste it and tell me what you think?" She had aA smug look on her face thinking she had won the battle.

I grimaced at the food and grabbed the fork, gathering up some mashed potatoes and what looked like pumpkin and shoved it in my mouth. Not exactly as good as Emily or my Mum's food, but definitely better than the time Leah decided to cook.

"Mmm," I tried to make it sound like it was yum but really I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Do you think you could smuggle me in some food, perhaps something Emily cooked?"

"There could might be a possibility I could do that for you, however you have to eat this first," I tried to bargain with her.

Reluctantly she took the fork from my hand and began shoveling the food into her mouth, glaring at me and taking massive gulps of her water. The only thing she looked happy about eating was the Jell-o. Not long after a female nurse came and took the trolley away.

I flipped the switch of the television and put on some a mind numbing movie. I looked over at Eliza and she was sound asleep, looking peaceful. It had been along day and I hoped that tomorrow would be better. I knew Eliza had her questions, but I knew it had been a brain overload today.

I wasn't too sure how long I watched her sleep, but I soon felt the presence of Carlisle.

"It can't be time to go already?"

"It is Seth, visiting hours start at 8, and you can come back tomorrow."

"Perhaps I'ill sleep outside tonight."

"If that will make you feel better," he answered placing a hand on my shouder as he looked down at me comfortingly.

"Yeah I think I will," I sighed staring down at the woman I loved looking so tiny in the hospital bed.

I followed Carlisle outside, but not before I kissed Eliza on the forehead, whispering in her eared that I loved her.

I watched Carlisle walk to his car and I walked in the opposite direction towards the back of the hospital and into the forest line. I laid on the ground in my wolf form and let my wolf hearing adjust and find Eliza.

I could hear her whisper my name a few times before she drifted into a heavy sleep.


End file.
